The Iron Maiden
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: If you're looking for humor, pedophilia, smut, drama, and incest, you found it. -OCxJust About Everyone-
1. Small

**Okay, this is a whole new series. Complete with a new OC!**

**This story takes place a little bit after Saix joins.**

**--**

Kingdom Hearts was hanging, less than half done, in the night sky. My eyes drifted to the shape, beautiful. A knock sounded at my door, "Yes?" I looked up as Saix stepped in. He looked emotionless as ever, how drab, at least I faked it. I looked at my cousin expectantly until he held up his claymore, in two peices.  
He cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you would, perhaps, fix it?"  
I stood up and gently took the damaged weapon, "I can fix it, but I am curious as to how it got in this state."  
"Xaldin and I were practicing and it shattered, it's my primary one, I'd prefer if it were whole." Saix replied glancing at the heart-shaped moon.  
I faked laughter, "They don't call me The Iron Maiden for nothing, hun." He nodded simply playing along.  
I set the claymore down on my work bench, "I'll have fixed it in about three days time, come back then."  
Saix even though he lacked a heart did not lack manners for a lady, "Thank you Lixca." Then he exited my room that is not really a room, it is more of a niche with a door.

I sat down and took in the amount of damage. It was more than just broke in two, a spike had broken off and a lovely twist in the handle screamed for help in my eyes. I tackled the main problem first, heating and hammering away at the handle.

A few hours into my labor I heard a discussion from the meeting chamber, my niche was right beside the room. I heard low laughter from a voice that was unmistakably Xigbar and a thump on my wall. My first reaction was that he was play fighting with one of the other members, but I heard the noise again and again, a much lighter sounding thump. I decided to check out the event that was going on.  
The room seemed huddled around the wall that connected to my room. Xemnas was sitting up in his chair with Saix to his left in a lower seat. All others were more interested in whatever it was that the freeshooter was doing. I approached the group and a few attempted to hide the object of Xigbar's torture as I call it. I pushed past Vexen and looked down at a shaking bundle no bigger than a curled up dog.  
I let out a cry as I saw that 'it' was a small boy. My former emotion of maternal instincts were stronger than any other beside maybe anger.  
I crouched down and held him close, but in his panic he pushed me away. "_Leave me alone, you're just like them_!" His voice was shrill out of fear.  
"No, no no, you can trust me hun." I cooed to the child, he seemed no older than maybe ten or eleven.  
I turned and started to shriek my head off at Xigbar, "XIGBAR YOU SADISTIC PRAT, HE'S A KID! YOU CAN'T JUST GO SLAMMING PEOPLE INTO WALLS ALL WILLY NILLY!"  
With that I smiled and placed my hand on the wild red mane that the boy had. I could tell he had been crying, but now he hid it as he held his arm. Xigbar scowled and out of defiance lifted the redhead up by gravity, teleported them to the ceiling and promtly smacked his gun against the boy's head knocking the wind from him. He let the kid fall to the ground, landing with a hard bang. I jumped over and picked him up, he was fully unconcious.  
Xigbar smiled and chuckled, "Just building character Miss Saint."  
I let out a growl, "You _all_ sicken me!" I turned heel and left them standing.

I laid him on my bed and closed my door. I heard a groan as I clicked the door, "Ooh, uhn, w-where am I?"  
I sat down next to him, "In my room, away from those sadistic wackos. I'm Lixca, and you? Did they give you your new name?"  
He nodded and then clutched his neck, "Outch, yes. I'm Axel, they also mentioned something about The Flurry of Dancing Flames..."  
"Lie down, let me take a look at your injuries, okay Axel?" I stood up and went to my medicine cabniet, "The Flurry of Dancing Flames is probably your title, mines The Iron Maiden." A  
xel shed his plain T-shirt and let me treat the few cuts he had. One of my hands rested on his head holding him still as I worked.  
"Anywhere else?" I asked.  
He blushed, "Uhm, yeah, but...it's-" Axel pointed at his jeans.  
My face showed no emotion, "I'm a nurse, it doesn't matter to me."  
He gulped and unbuttoned his jeans and shook them off. His thin legs were bruised, but not as bad as his arms. I attended to the cuts and other injuries quickly as I had his top.  
"Okay, I'm done now. You can redress." Axel pulled on his jeans and shirt.  
Now that I had seen his lithe form I wondered, "How old are you? If you remember that is."  
He thought for a moment, "Thirteen, going on fourteen in...five months, I think." I looked him up and down, there was no effing was that he was almost fourteen and he was that thin and small.  
He caught me staring, "What? You don't think I'm big enough?!" Obviously this was a sensitive subject to him.  
I hesitantly nodded, "A bit, perhaps, but you'll get a--"  
All shyness gone Axel deftly shed his jeans and boxers in one movement, "_I am NOT small_!"  
I covered my eyes immediatly, "GOOD LORD, I COULD HAVE LIVED MY _WHOLE_ LIFE WITHOUT HAVING KNOWN THAT!!"

Things were off to an interesting start with this teen.

**--**

**A/N-**

**I hope you all like the first chapter, I don't know when I'm going to update...I tend to hop around my stories.**

**R&R Plz!**


	2. Sweet Transvestite

**I updated faster than I thought I would.  
Okay time to list off the 2 people who are in my Rock Hard Cool Book!**

**Rei-chan689 and Magnex-Pyros!  
****Thanks for the Faves and Reveiws and Alerts!**

**Hugs to all who read too!**

**--**

My cell phone went off. I reached for the annoying thing and switched it off. I halted as I felt a warm heat on my back. Glancing back I saw the new kid, Axel, sleeping next to me. I shimmied out of bed and snuck down to the kitchen. Xaldin was no where to be found and a few snacks wouldn't be missed.

When I came back Axel was awake and sitting up.  
He glanced at me, "Poptarts?"  
I nodded and handed him one. He ate it as I shuffled through my closet.  
Finding it I tossed the plain red T-shirt at him, "Change, you'll feel better."  
Axel switched shirts, "So, they said I was going to be number VIII. Are you VII?"  
I shook my head.  
"VI?"  
"No."  
"V?"  
"Nope."  
Axel raised a short eyebrow, "Then what number are you?"  
I slipped into my chair to work on the claymore, "I refused to have a number so I am an immposible number...zero. There is no roman numeral for it."

I tied up my navy hair as to not set it aflame and started to fuse metal to metal in order to smooth out the dents. Axel watched with interest as I nearly finished.  
"Now for paint" I mummered to myself getting out the blue gray tint. The handle still need some straightening. I had almost forgotten about Axel until I saw him shift.  
"If you're not going to do anything else, fetch me my hammer."  
Axel looked around a bit before spotting it. I nodded as he handed it to me and I heated and beat out the kinks. He sat down on the floor and watched me.

An hour later I stopped, "I'll finish the rest tomorrow."  
Axel stood up, "Uhm, well you know I'm almost fourteen, but...how old are you?"  
An older woman would have been offended, but I could care less, "I just turned sixteen two months ago."  
I opened the door, "C'mon, lets go. I can hear those wackos chatting next door."

Xemnas nodded at me as I stepped in.  
Axel looked at the tall seats, "How the heck are we supposed to get up there?"  
I triggered my dark portal, "Coming hun?" He cautiously walked into it and found himself at his seat next to mine.  
"I see you took the liberty of escorting our newest member to his seat."  
I looked at Xemnas, "Yes, I would also like to make a request."  
"Yes?"  
"May I be his abecedary?"  
Xemnas thought for a moment, "I see no harm in him being your abecedarian, you may." He turned to the others, "Now, on the important matter of Kingdom Hearts--"

**--**

"Now, keep your eye on the target."

Axel took the shot. His fireball missed the target completely, "Arugh, why can't I hit it?!"  
I placed my hands on his shoulders, "Calm down, you just need practice is all." After a few more fail attempts we opted to return to the castle.

Axel now had his own room, "Can I decorate or something?"  
I shrugged, "Yeah, I think so. I've never tried to besides my work bench."

I left him to his own and sat down to work some more. Soon I had it done, "Hmm, I'm getting faster...now what?"  
I looked around my drab room. One window, no curtains, plain white sheets, white walls, tiny closet. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I was...bored? I could only guess.  
I remebered my stereo and my tape. I put in the old tape and found it was on my favorite song;

_How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry. Right!  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night? Night! Or maybe a bite? Bite!  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici... pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.

I smiled as the strange but funny song filled my room.  
I heard it end and switch songs;

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..._

Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action...

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

I relaxed and listened to my favorite songs from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I opened my eyes as I heard my door open, Axel had a very disturbed look as I had switched back to Sweet Transvestite.  
He looked at me, "What the HECK are you listening to?!"  
I almost could have laughed, I gave him a creepy smile, "_I'm just a sweet transvestite!_"  
He shut my door quickly, "That's messed up!!"  
I let a few giggles through, "Welcome to the real world!"  
I picked up Saix's claymore, "I might as well take it to him. _Creature of the night!_"

**--**

**Now you all know I'm obssessed with the Rocky Horror Picture Show XD  
Sweet Transvetite is my favorite song, Tim Curry is hilarious!**

**I'll update soon.**


	3. Solo Mission

**Okay, maybe a bit more than slight OC/Axel...**

**Anyway, time for my Rock Hard Cool Book!  
****This time around: ****Unlucky-angel13 !**

**I send you hugs for the review, fave and alert!  
Hugs to the people who read too!!!**

* * *

"Hey Axel, get up! You've got a mission!"

I banged a fist on the Flurry's door, "C'mon!" I recived no response besides a groan.  
Time to taunt, "Git up _runt_!" I was knocked backward as Axel threw the door open.  
"_DON'T. CALL.. ME. A. RUNT!!!! _" Fire was filling the hallway as the angry teen loomed over me.  
I smiled, "You got up."

He narrowed his eyes and the fire dimmed, "Don't ever call me that again. Now what is this mission?"  
I stood up and brushed off my coat, "You're going to Traverse Town."  
"What am I gonna do there?"  
"Collect hearts, it's simple, just summon heartless." I handed him his new coat and he slowly made a portal.

* * *

"Xemnas, are you sure it was a good idea to let him go solo his first time? It's hard enough with a partner, he'll get hurt..."

"We can't waste time breaking him in."

"..."

* * *

My room was dark when I heard the shuffle of footsteps coming down the hall. I sat up as the feeble knock landed on my door. I slowly opened it and let out a shriek, "OH MY LORD BABY JEASUS, AXEL!"  
I dropped to my knees and pushed back his hood. I knew any heartless he summoned wouldn't listen to him.  
"Hun, get in here." I brought the shivering teen into my room, thank God I had an in-room bathroom.  
I grabbed a clen cloth, wet it in warm water and started to clean the dried blood from his face. He kept wimpering unintelligebly and crying.  
I gently unzipped the black coat, "I told those stubborn jackasses that it was too soon for solo, poor baby, shhh shhh, it's okay."

I knew it was better to get him completely undressed and in a nice warm shower. Axel inhaled sharply as I tried to pry off the jeans that seemed glued to him. I managed to make him step under the shower, I turned the heat to the middle.  
I tried to step out, but he gripped my arm, "No, d-don't leave." I looked back, Axel was obviously desperate.  
"Huh? Honey, I can't be in there...I'm well--dressed..."  
He gestured to his still-on boxers, "So am I."  
I shook my head, "No, I'll end up hurting you."  
"How?"  
"I'm a hormonal sixteen year old, I'm not always on nurse mode."  
"...So?" Axel winked, I just had a feeling he was a pervert.  
I shed my coat and jeans. Dispite our height difference he dragged me close to him, "I just went through hell, I think I diserve one night..."

I smirked and teased the band of his boxers. Axel struggled with my bra clasp before he got it, "Ah HA ha ha ha, got it." I slipped off the rest of our clothes, now soaking wet from the shower.  
I raised and eyebrow at the younger teen, "Ready?"  
He was already hard, but my question caught him off guard, "Huh?"  
I rolled my eyes and quickly thrust him into me. Axel's eyes opened wide as he realized what he had just done. His hips thrust forward and I met him halfway, "Feels good, doesn't it, hun?"  
He nodded and closed his eyes.

I knew what I was doing...to some degree, it was my second time. First was Zexion, when I was fourteen. I turned the dial up farther as we got closer. It was still new to me, as we didn't use a condom. I moaned as I climaxed, then felt Axel release. We both slid down to the wet floor.  
I stood up a few minutes later, my face void of emotion like Saix, "Finish showering then get some sleep, I'm going to bed." When I told Axel that I would hurt him, I meant I'd hurt his nonexistant feelings.  
He looked up, "Huh, wait...what? After all that you're just going to go to sleep?"  
I glanced back as he sat up, "Yes."

I brought the door shut. Sex never meant much to me as a Nobody, we can't get pregent anyway.  
And more importantly; _We cannot love_.

At least, that's how I thought.  
Until he came.

* * *

**'Until who came?' you might ask.  
****You'll see...NEXT TIME!!!  
****Heh heh heh, ain't I a stinka? XP**


	4. Lixy?

**I'm finally back!  
A short chappy, but I'm tired and I'm not going to school today, so I might update later on today.  
I have gotten alot of nice reveiws, I love hearing from you guys!**

**Sorry if Demy or Axel's a bit too OOC...**

**It's 9am and I'm tired cause I got up at 5:15am...  
an HOUR earlier than I'm supposed to, and now my mum's tired too, so...  
yeah...  
ON WITH DA CHAPPY!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix nodded to me as I handed back the now repaired claymore, "Thanks Lixca." I smiled and left the beserker alone.  
I heard a comotion down in the meeting room, "Not again..." I strode in and was immediatly rammed into by a running figure.

I found myself nose to nose with a dirty blonde haired teen. He blushed and helped me up all the while stammering and apologising. I saw Xigbar floating nearby, suddenly the teen bolted as Xigbar aimed his laser arrow.

_Damn_, I thought, _that boy can __run_.  
I stomped up to the freeshooter, "Get down here and fight me like a man you coward!"  
He sneered and returned to his seat, "Killjoy."

I turned around, "I'm Lixca, and you?"  
The teen bent double trying to catch his breath, "I-i'm...I'm Demy...Demyx..."  
I smiled, "Did that prat hurt you?"  
Demyx shook his head, "No, I'm okay."

I flinched as the door banged open. Axel stormed in moodily, pratically oozing angst. He made his portal and took his seat wordlessly.  
Demyx seemed unnerved, which wasn't all too unusual, it seemed like he was always in a state of unease.  
I knew Axel was upset, well technicaly he was remembering being upset, because I let him fuck me but I showed no emotion afterward.

I felt Demyx cling to my arm, "Can we go somewhere else?"  
I nodded, meetings were encouraged, but not forced. I lead him to his now (non)existant room.

He was across the hall from me, "So I guess I'll be seeing you often Lixy?"  
I raised an eyebrow, _Lixy?_ "Yeah, I'll go with you on your first mission." Whether old Mansex liked it or not, I wasn't going to let them break Demyx any more than they already had. He seemed...special, it felt like he was human, not just a lifeless Nobody.  
Demyx smiled, "Thanks for showing me to my room Lixy."  
I, for some strange reason, blushed as he wrapped his arms around me, "Y-you're welcome...Demy." Demyx smiled at the nickname and I left him to decorate his room.  
I sat down at my bench, I felt warm...and, dare I say it, fuzzy.  
I shook my head, it can't be...it can't be...

_Love?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Squee!**

**Lixca is moving up fast with Demyx,  
and what about Axel? **

**You'll see...NEXT CHAPPY!**


	5. CPR

**Hey guys!  
****Sorry about my ANs...I just like attention...erm.**

**Anyway, kudos to my reveiwers: ****Unlucky-angel13, Sephylover13, and cloakedschemer_2490!  
****Also thanks to Unlucky-angel13 for giving me the suggestion!**

* * *

My cell phone went off to another day. I rolled over and trew the annoying thing across my niche and heard a small splash. I jolted up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. My bare feet met lukewarm water and I stood up, "What the hell?!"  
The water was up to my knees as I stormed out of my room. Bad mistake, with a roar water poured into my room, hitting me as the water level rose to my waist. I stood sputtering and wiping water from my yellow eyes. I saw Zexion's door still closed along with Vexen's.  
I suddenly heard a whine from Axel's room. I ran in and found him shivering on his floor. I knelt down, "Are you okay?"  
He shook his head, "No...I can feel it...my pilot light's going out!"  
I picked up the fire elementalist and used my own power to try and dry him off. Axel had told me before about his pilot light, it was the reason he could use fire, but more importantly, it was what kept him alive. If it ever went out Axel could die. I saw the second floor's stairs and ran, I had to get him somewhere drier.

The stairs were slippery as I hurried up. I missed a step and fell hard on my right knee, I cried out as I fell to a kneeling position, still holding Axel close. I felt a gentle push from behind, Xigbar was behind me, "The water's rising!" Indeed the level was going up, I felt it lapping at my ankles. I winced as I attepted to stand, the pain was less, but still there. I felt Xigbar's arms wrap around Axel and I looked up.  
His normal demeanor had vanished in the emergency, he looked me in the eyes, "Do you trust me?"  
I looked back, the water was still rising, "I don't have much of a choice!" I let go of Axel and Xigbar went on up.  
I heard a gargled call, "H-help! I c-can't s-s-swim!" My eyes widened and my pain vanished in a rush of adrenaline. I rushed down the stairs past Saix who had managed to dog paddle his way through the steadily rising waters. I knew the voice and I swam toward his room.

Zexion's head was barely above the surface as he called for help. Everytime he opened his mouth water would invade and attempt to choke the schemer. I grabbed his arm and placed over my shoulder and dragged him onto my back so I could still swim. Zexion's arms hung limp around my neck, he was too water logged to do much else. I made it back to the stairs when I strong hand gripped my shoulder, I gladly let Lexeaus take his friend the rest of the way.

I ran through a mental list, Axel was safe, Saix too, Zexion, Lexeaus, Vexen?  
I dove back down, choosing to swim beneath the water's surface. By now debris cluttered the Proof of Existance, and I moved chairs, and lamps along with other furnishings out of my way. Vexen's door was underwater when I reached it and blocked by a floating bed. His door was always locked and let me tell you, kicking in a door underwater is hard. Vexen floated, unconsious, in the room. I grabbed the achademic around his waist and swam out. I saw the newest member, Demyx, just ahead of me. He swam like an expert.  
I panted out, "You swim well."  
He nodded, but said nothing, and continued stroking through the water. I raised an eyebrow at the weird behavior of the usually talkative teen.

I hauled the eldest member up the stairs and placed him on dry ground. I looked around, everyone had moved to the back-up meeting room. I checked Vexen's pulse, "Not there, good."  
I placed my ear to his chest to check his breathing, my eyes snapped open, "He's not breathing!"  
God only knows how much water had made it's way into his lungs.

**(Next part, if you laugh at my character, you DIE!)**

I looked around panickly, before I took a few breaths. I leaned down and breathed into his mouth before placing my hands below his sternum and giving quick thrusts. Soon Vexen was coughing up water and I let a smile cross my lips. The Chilly Achademic looked up at me, "W-what happened? All I remember is water and blackness..."  
I helped him stand up, "All that's important is that you're okay."  
Suddenly a look of realization crossed Vexen's face, "Wait...did you just...give _me_ CPR?"  
I nodded and helped him to the back-up meeting room.

Axel was still huddled and wet. I set Vexen in a chair and rushed over to him. I quickly dried him off, he instinctivly clutched my coat. I ran my fingers through his firey tresses, "Shh, it's okay, hun." Demyx was leaning against a wall, glaring at Axel of all things.  
I looked up, "Dem, you okay?"  
He gave me a fake smile, "Yeah, fine."

Xemnas was talking to Saix as he shivered. The flurry relaxed in my arms as I stroked his hair.  
Xigbar shook the water out of his guns, "What I wanna know, is who left the bath tub on." Everyone looked at Demyx.  
I gave him a puzzled look and turned to Vexen, "Why are they looking at Demyx?"  
Vexen frowned, "Because, Demyx's element is water."

Demyx was looking at his feet and then up at me, giving me the sad puppy dog look. I didn't care if he gave me the puppy dog look from hell, I set Axel against the wall.  
I stormed up to the nocturne, "**You **_**IDIOT**_**, you almost **_**killed**_** Axel! And don't **_**EVEN**_** get me started on all the damage you've caused! WHY in the name of Kingdom Hearts would you flood the Proof of Existance?!?**"  
Demyx flinched as I yelled and screeched my head off at him. I saw a mere two inches from his face as he tried to press himself further into the wall.  
My motherly side came out as I yelled, "**Answer me dammit!**"  
He was on the brink of tears, "I-i-i...I HATE HOW AXEL GLARED AT YOU YESTERDAY, AND NOW YOU BEING ALL BUDDY BUDDY WITH HIM! **IT'S NOT FAIR!**"  
I stopped and took it in, "You were jealous?" _Damn_, I thought fearfully, _I'd hate to see what he'd do if he knew about what happened in the shower._  
I swiftly turned from him, "Don't ever, EVER do this again." I looked back at him, "Understand?"  
He whimpered and nodded.

Everyone stood awstruck from my outburst, except for Zexion who was asleep on a couch. Axel looked up at me scared before I knelt and hugged him, "As long as everyone's okay." Axel smiled as I stood up.  
I turned, "Now, what to do?"

* * *

****

Now you see that Lixca is very much like Larxene.  
Lixca has the same cut as her but no antenna things.

- Reading Rainbow 06


	6. Drunk Demyx?

**Hey there, I like your hair XD**

**I've become addicted to that song...anyway, on to the next chappy!**

**For this chapter, to give those of you who's imaginations are lacking, all you can see are sillouettes, IF there's a light, and faint outlines, but eyes show brightly.**

I turned over in my makeshift sleeping bag, finances were already stretched thin. My eyes snapped open as a rustling sound came from the mini-fridge**(lol, inside joke XD)**. I settled back down when I saw the sillouette of braids, Xaldin got up often in the night. I felt Axel shift next to me, I smiled as he snuggled closer. His emerald eyes flashed suddenly, he was awake.

"Hey, Lixca-Chan?" Axel whispered, "Why'd you walk away that night?"  
I closed my eyes and sighed. I let myself smile, "Because...I don't like you that way."  
I saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes before he spoke, "So, it'll never work...you and I?"  
I opened my eyes, knowing that I looked much like a cat in the darkness, "I need someone...someone..." I trailed off, thinking how to explain it.  
Axel's eyes narrowed, "You think I'm too young...I knew it..."  
I inhaled and breathed out heavily, "Kinda, yes...I need a guy who's in my age range, a year older or younger...not three years younger."

Axel rolled over suddenly, his voice dripping with venom, "You mean, like _Demyx_." By now we were quietly yelling.  
"At least be mature about it, geez." I hissed back turning over myself.

I saw, even through the blackness, Demyx's mullet style hair-do. I shifted closer and whispered to the sleeping nocturne, "Demy...Demy..."  
Demyx sleepily glanced over his shoulder, "Hmm, oh...Lixy, what's up? ...Besides me I mean."  
I whispered loud enough for Axel to hear, "Demy, I had a bad dream...can I sleep with you? Puuuullease?"  
I heard Axel tense as Demyx muttered a groggy, "Mmhmm, sure..." I giggled softly as I slipped in next to the musican.  
I let out a sigh, Demyx was warm.

I yawned as Demyx stirred, "Morning Demy." I smirked seeing Axel awake. I made sure the flurry was looking when I gave a surprised Demyx a peck on the cheek. I swore I saw smoke coming from Axel's ears. Demyx blushed and got up quickly. I smirked when both were out of eyesight. It would be all too easy to mess with them. Xemnas got around to adressing the finance problem. During which I never listened, I was to busy playing with the bottom of Demyx's mullet.  
When Mansex finally shut up I grabbed Demyx's gloved hand, "Hey, Demy, why don't we go out tonight, I saw a new dance club in Twighlight Town."  
Demyx nodded hesitantly, "Uh, sure?"

I grabbed my purse as we left. Strapping it securely on my shoulder I patted it, patted the fake ID Zexion had made for me.

"You're not mad about the flooding thing?" Demyx walked with me to the club.  
I smiled sweetly, "Not anymore Demyx, now c'mon!"  
Several people were shaking around to the blaring music as we stepped in. Even if we were still in uniform, people always dressed weird here, so we were invisible.A few songs and Demyx was smiling and dancing close. I laughed along too, all the while running through my plan, I could only hope he caved.

"Hey, Demyx, ever tried it?" I held up a strawberry daiquiri and sipped on my own. He shook his head and I raised my eyebrows looking at the drink. He looked right and left then to the drink cautiously. I leaned on the bar still drinking my first while Demyx finished up his third. His speech was becoming slurred and I smiled.  
I headed for the door, "Oi! Demyx, why don't we go somewhere else?"  
I winked and he came over, "You know sumthin'? I feel the sham way Lixa..."

I knew a nice motel, not five stars mind you, but nice enough. Demyx sat down as I put my purse on a spare chair. I smiled and pounced attacking Demyx's mouth. He kissed back feverently, winning dominance easily. He flipped us over and pinned my arms. I hadn't expected Demyx to be so forceful as he ravaged my mouth. I pealed off my gloves and ran my fingers through his mullet, letting out a moan as he went to my neck. I tugged at the zipper of his cloak and quickly got rid of the material. My long claw-like nails brushed his stomach and lower elicting a low moan from deep in his throat. I shed my coat and boots and watched as Demyx slipped off his gloves.  
The darkened grooves on his index and middle fingers told his instrument, a sitar. His callused fingers worked at my bra, he grinned as he heard the clasp undo.

Much of what happened is a blur, as I a was not immune to the effects of the daiquiri. I found myself being rode hard by a drunk Demyx, I gasped as he released. I glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes, "Been a long time hasen't it?" He nodded before he collapsed next to me.

I smirked as Demyx drifted into a drunken sleep, Axel was going to be pissed.

**Lixca is such a mental terrorist XD**


	7. Where Am I?

**Hi there everybody! **

**Updating from the computer upstairs...because mine has a bad bug.  
Speaking of bad bugs, I've been feeling like crap lately.  
****Trying to stop coughing while writing isn't fun...**

**I know Demyx seems...OOC, but it's just the way I see him when he's drunk, Demyx is like an animal...a mean drunk maybe?  
****Oh, and feel free to do what Lixca says to do at the end...and don't worry, they didn't kill each other, Lixca's just over reactive XD **

* * *

I awoke as I heard a groan from next to me. My eyes snapped open, _Demyx_. He attempted to sit up, but he fell back with another groan. I laid still as Demyx let out a low, "Damn..." He finally managed to get up and look around. He stopped, "What the—where the fuck am I?!" I felt the bed springs creak as he turned. I heard a strangled gasp, covered up by a hand, "L-l-lixca?!" Demyx must have looked at himself, "What the hell? Oh no...I didn't—oh God!" Suddenly his rough hand was on my shoulder shaking me 'awake'.

I fake a sleepy moan and played innocent, "Mmhm...h-huh? Wh-where am I?!" I turned and did a slightly too loud shriek, "_Demyx?!?_"  
His aqua eyes widened and his hand slammed onto my mouth as he hissed, "Shh! Not so loud!"  
I went along with my I-don't-know-where-the-hell-I-am routine and I pulled the sheet up further and tore his hand from my face. I looked at him wide eyed, "You...and I...I'm..." I continued to stutter nonsense as Demyx got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. I finally spat out the word that made Demyx's face pale, "_Rapist_." I narrowed my eyes and spontaneously burst into fake tears.

His face fell, "No—I'm not a...not again—I'd never..."  
I faked a few sniffles and made my voice croak, "A-again?"  
He didn't seem to hear me, "I'd never on purpose...someone must've slipped me alcohol..."  
I repeated myself and he looked up.

Demyx sighed, "About a year ago I was found guilty of raping a thirteen year old girl behind a school, I had been drinking with a couple of buddies of mine...and as you must now know I'm a bit of an animal when I'm drunk..." I nodded forgetting my innocent act, too interested in his story. "It's caused me to be a little wary of drinks...wait-" Demyx halted and then looked at me accusingly, "_YOU_ gave me an alcoholic drink, didn't you?!"

It was my turn to pale now, I hadn't expected Demyx to not know that the daiquiri I handed him last night was alcoholic. His first drink must've been beer, so he didn't recognize the drunken possibilities of daiquiris. I shrank back, "I just gave you a daiquiri..."  
A confused look crossed Demyx's face, "Huh?What the hell's a daiquiri?"  
I picked up my bra, "A slightly alcoholic drink...one won't get you drunk—but you had three."  
He closed his eyes and groaned, "Perfect..." I could tell he was still slightly drunk. "Just what I wanted to wake up to!" Demyx stood up and angrily pulled on his jeans and coat.  
He tugged on his boots and growled, "A dumbass broad telling me that I nailed her last night while I was drunk! Alright bitch, get your shit together I'm-" Demyx was cut off with a back handed slap. I heard a familiar voice and a flash of red hair, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH!"

A ring of fire floated around Axel as he attacked the nocturne. Demyx summoned his sitar in a burst of water. The two opposite elementalists circled before lunging at each other. Axel shot off a few rounds of fire balls, "You bastard! I should've known you'd try to sleep with her!"  
Demyx scowled and swung the heavy instrument at him, "I didn't try to sleep with her, I was drunk! A feeling you'll only know when you're older!"  
Axel's ring of fire flared and he roared, "SHUT UP YOU GODDAMNED MOTHER FUCKER!"

I had gotten dressed and I was crouching low on the bed, I never planned this. My plan was to wake up before Demyx, go back to the castle, let it spread on it's own, and—wait my plan was working. But I guess I didn't want what I thought I wanted. I quickly opened a small portal and crawled backwards into it.

Call me a slut.

Call me a coward.

I just didn't want to watch them kill each other.

**

* * *

**

Yay for being a slutty coward XD

**R&R plz m'kay?**


	8. Enter Eleven

****

OMFG...how long has it been since I updated ANYTHING???

**Too long if you ask me. **

**So to makeup for my absence, the...is it 6th or 7th chappy? Eh, I forget.  
****But anyway, on to the next chapter!  
**

* * *

They knew what had happened...everyone knew. I was now the 'whore-lady' who had played two guys at once. Axel ignored them and focused on winning my false affections. Nobodies couldn't love, but he insisted on it.

I was more worried about Demyx. He wasn't talking to me, which was normal considering what had occurred, but what wasn't normal was that he had locked himself up in his room.

On the up side, we had two new recruits. One named Luxord and the other Marluxia, whom I had thought a girl when I first saw him. Marluxia was like a brother to me surprisingly, and he would often listen to me when other's wouldn't. Soon I trusted him above all others.

* * *

Marluxia was sitting on my bed as usual, petting my new cat, Chantal. We both heard the knock on the door. "I'll get it Lixy." Marluxia quickly opened the door, it was Axel checking up on me.

"Hey Lixca, oh...hi Marluxia." Axel wasn't too fond of the assassin and often asked me why I was friends with him.

"Well, hello little one, isn't it a bit late for children to be out and about?" Marluxia's usually pleasant disposition gave way to his natural sneer.

I shot him a look and he backed off, I smiled at Axel, "Hey Ax, did you need anything?"

He shook his head, "No, I just wanted to know if you were free tonight, but I see Eleven's got you in a cage again, so I won't bother you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Why can't you two just shut up and get along?"

Axel glared at Marluxia, "I don't have to have a reason to not like him, what are you? My mother?" With that the, now, fourteen year old stormed off leaving Marluxia and I in awkward silence.

Which Marluxia easily broke, "Who shoved a stick up his ass, eh?" I shook my head disapprovingly and picked up the Austin Powers DVD we were going to watch.

* * *

It was late, almost 3am, when we finished watching movies. Marluxia yawned, covering his mouth with a hand, "I think I'd better be getting back to my room."

I nodded and opened the door. Marluxia stood on the threshold, "Night Lixca."

Before I could react his hand curved around my chin and his lips stole a kiss. I closed my eyes for a moment. I could have sworn I felt actual sparks as he lingered in the chaste kiss.

Then as quickly as they had come, his lips left mine, Marluxia nodded and then went for his room. I breathed out heavily as if I'd been fighting a hundred heartless.

Before I closed the door my eyes widened as I caught a glimpse of bright red hair and a jealous face.

* * *

**My mom is now telling me that the keyboard is my friend **

**and that I don't have to try to kill it XD**

**Yeah, right.**


	9. Of Rabbits and Quails

**Holy Testicle Tuesday!  
****I've been gone for almost...forever.  
****I think I owe my fans a chapter or two, ne?  
****Oh, and I actually let you in on **_**some**_** of Demy's thoughts toward the middle.**

* * *

"Marluxia...why'd you kiss me?" I asked the Assassin.  
He looked up from the couch, "I like you."  
The Grey Area was almost deserted as I sat down. "Marluxia." My voice was hinting further explaination was warranted.  
"I thought we knew eachother that much? Was I out of line?" Marluxia was calm as he asked me.  
I crossed my legs, "I don't know, it's just that I wasn't expecting it. That's all."  
"I see..."

"Can you discuss your private lives later? After your missions?" Saix handed me a mission brief, "Lixca, you're with Demyx in Wonderland. Collect Hearts, okay?"  
"Sure thing." My voice didn't mimic my smile as I took the sheet, "Watch out for Fire Plants? Honestly, I think I can kill a flower."  
I saw Marluxia physically twitch as I said this, and I hurriedly covered my ass, "_Heartless_ flowers."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh..."

Demyx was waiting by a dark portal. "Ready?" asked the Nocturne.  
"You don't have to work with me. I'm a big girl." My face was ill-natured and I glared out the windows instead of glaring directly at Demyx.  
"And you don't have to be a bitch, let's go." He retorted and practically shoved me through.  
I leaned back against his hand stubbornly, and let out an angery squeak when he let me just fall back on my ass, "Jacktard!"  
He blinked in confusion, but clearly understood the tone, "Call me whatever you want, but we're completing this mission."

I didn't want to be mad at Demyx, I knew I liked him, but he wasn't exactly keeping the lines of communication open. "..Demyx," I felt my lips turn down in a sad frown, "I don't want to fight...or argue...I just..." I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck, "Oh God, I'm sorry! Just forgive me already!"  
Demyx was rigid against me, "Uh..." He was caught off guard as I hugged closer and settled one hand in his hair.  
I didn't care if he didn't hug me back, I just wanted to be in his good graces again.

"Lixca...leggo of me..."  
I felt something heavy drop into my stomach, he was still mad. I reluctantly released his neck, whatever he wanted.  
I looked at his aquamarine eyes, "I love you."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'll prove it."

"How?"

I got down on the grassy ground again, I leaned back on my heels and the balls of my wrist. I slowly spread my legs, looking up at Demyx through long, navy lashes. Maybe, just maybe he'd believe me now.

"You can do whatever you want with me. I'm yours. I belong to you."

Demyx swallowed the lump in his throat, obviously trying to avoid the steadily growing lump in his trousers. I apparently looked damn sexy in his mind at that moment. He slowly got down in front of me and simply pulled me into a kiss, and to his surprise, I gently kissed back, not that hungery I-Totally-Want-In-Your-Pants kiss, but a soft melding of lips. He pulled back from me and I grabbed his hand, interlacing our fingers. Demyx smiled down at the pure contact, "Hey, Lixca?"

I stared at him, totally relaxed now, yellow pools meeting aqua.

"I think, I believe you."

* * *

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!!!"  
I catapulted myself to pounce on the musician, ignoring the sullen looks of Axel and Marluxia. Demyx, surprisingly, whipped around in time to catch me and toss me on the couch. I flashed him a grin as he clambered on top of me, and I flipped us. He laughed as I stared to tickle him relentlessly, "No! What!? Stop!"  
I leaned down to nibble at his exposed neck, humming against his Adam's Apple. He made a small moaning noise, just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and whispered in his ear, "Love you." Then I pulled up to sit on his waist, "Don't die on your mission today, kay?"  
He nodded, "Kay."  
I nuzzled my nose on his, "Tell you what, if you can find all the treasure chests in today's mission...I'll make it worth your while." I subtly rolled my hips forward a little bit, and I think Demyx got it, as he blushed lightly.  
"And don't let Xigbar bully you!" I yelled as he left.

"My, my, you two are close." said Marluxia as he was reading his mission review slip.  
"So?" I picked up my mission, "Recon in a new world called 'Forest Glade' with Zexion. Yes!" I loved recon.  
"So, what will you do if he...fails to RTC?"  
I did not like Marluxia's tone, "If you think you can faze me with words, you're sorely mistaken Eleven." I didn't wait for a response and walked over to Six, "Ready?"  
Zexion nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

"...Why am I a rabbit?" I pulled on one of my long ears.  
"You think a rabbit's bad? I'm a quail..." said Zexion, clicking his new beak. I snickered at the little feathery thing on the top of his head, it looked ridiculous.  
"Okay, the name is an observation in itself, forest and meadow as far as my vision permits." I hopped for the trees, but stopped, "See that?"  
Zexion looked down, "Tracks...animal tracks."  
"There seem to be few or no humans in this world..." I trailed off then flinched and instinctivly bounded for the trees with Zexion dashing at my heels, we had heard a gunshot.

Once out of danger we stopped. "Or not..." I muttered.  
Zexion surveyed the terrain, "Forest all around and, so far, no heartless."  
"I wish we could see ourselves." He said suddenly.  
I nodded, "Yeah...but this is a forest, not a dressing room." I spotted a pool of water, "Hey, a puddle!"

The puddle gave Zexion a better look at himself.  
He had a dark brown cap and a black face with a brown back, a grey-blue chest and a light brown belly. His flanks were brown with white streaks and he had a plume of six or so black feathers.  
I looked at myself. I was a Brush Rabbit, as I could tell that unlike most cottontail rabbits, the underside of my tail was grey rather than white, and my fur was grey and I had a white under-belly.

"Now that we know what we look like, let do some more recon." I hopped along.  
Zexion sort of strutted like a chicken alongside me, "Right."

* * *

**I just recently got the new Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days game for DS.  
So that's how I know about the Grey Area and what RTC means and how missions are distributed.  
**_**I love this game!**_

**And also...just picture it...Zexion as a Chicken-Walking-Quail.  
That's a keeper.**


	10. Candy Mountain and Lixca's Secrets

"Chhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaarlie."

I turned as I heard voices, and then I had to resist the urge to smack myself. Three unicorns were in a clearing, two of them were blue and red and were obviously bothering the white one.  
"Wake up!" The blue one told him.  
"Yeah Charlie, you silly sleepy head, wake up!" said the red one.  
"Oh God, it's you guys..." Charlie groaned.

"Rather interesting locals, wouldn't you say?" Zexion suggested.  
I nodded, "Yeah...interesting...sure."  
He strutted along, "Let's go up this way."

'Up this way' revealed a massive...thing. It squealed and gurgled at us.  
"What the....?!" I shot Zexion a confused look, "You speak...whatever crazy language it's speaking?"  
"No. I don't think it said anything really...." Zexion muttered.  
Not too far away from where we hid, Charlie and co. were approaching the dinosaur-like animal.

"Oh God, what is that?" Charlie asked.  
"It's a leoplurodon."  
"A _magical_ leoplurodon! It's going to guide our way to Candy Mountain!"  
"Okay you guys do know there's no such thing as Candy Mountain...right?"  
"Shun the non-believer!"  
"Shuuuuuuuuuun!"  
"Shuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuunn..."  
"...Yeah..."

The leoplurodon gargled at them.  
"It has spoken! It has told us the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!" The other two squealed.  
Charlie followed reluctantly, "It didn't say anything!!!"

"I rest my case." said Zexion.

-

"Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave  
When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land  
Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land  
They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day  
It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town  
It's the neck of lovely candy cave  
They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets  
Buy the candy train to town and hear the candy band  
Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land  
Cherry ribbon stream across the sky and to the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Charlie please will you go into the cave?!"

I breathed a sigh of relieved aggrivation as they exploded, that song was about to drive both Zexion and I nuts.  
"He's actually entering?" Zexion clicked his beak, "How naive can you get?"  
"...Apparently, that much." I turned back, "We've got enough information, let's go."  
"Very well."

-

"Just looking at this report makes my brain fry...." Axel was going over our account on Forest Glade.  
"It's a crazy place." I yawned and looked at my mission record. I had completed 450 mission since I arrived in the Organization two years ago....

_

* * *

_

_"I will not be number eight. I just won't." Lixca crossed her arms, her new coat rustling.  
Xigbar gave a small chuckle, "Feisty little imp isn't she?"  
Lixca prompty stuck out her tongue at her superior.  
Xemnas ignored the insubordination and nodded, "Very well...would Zero be an appropriate rank?"  
She nodded, "Yes, thank you, Superior."_

_-_

_Saix showed her to her room. Lixca watched her older cousin and saw many similarities; The hair, the eyes, the facial shape. She felt more like Saix was her older brother than her cousin.  
"Here you are Zero...decorate as you see fit after missions." said Saix and he turned to leave.  
"Are you really my cousin?" She asked quickly, almost as if afraid to lose the chance.  
"Yes." He answered curtly.  
She stared out her window, "Oh...I feel closer than that...like siblings."  
"...Yes..." Saix didn't turn, "Your father had an afair with his own cousin...and created me...so, technically, I am your half-brother." He finally turned, "Speak of this to no one. Understand?"  
Lixca nodded hastily, "Of course...but, in private...may I call you Brother?"  
He hesitated, "...In private only." _

_-_

_"Enjoying your stay, Kitten?" asked Xigbar  
Lixca bristled at the nickname, "Kitten?! I am not a feline!"  
"Heh, well, you're **acting** like one." He said smirking.  
"I know why you're talking to me." She said suddenly, "The others told me..."  
"Fouteen years old, pretty face, and feisty...sounds like my type." He shot her a crooked smile.  
"God-only-knows-how-old, scarred face, and annoying...hm, **doesn't** sound like **my** type." She retorted, walking away._

_"Hold on there, Kitten."  
She turned, a chill running down her spine.  
"You're forgetting, I out-rank you." He told her.  
"Such an order is outside your commanding range, Two, not even Xemnas could order that." Lixca used the rules in her favor, "And besides...it would be rape, as I would never consent to sleep with you."  
"..........."_

_-_

_"I heard Xigbar was getting on your case...he can be a bit strange at times." Zexion sat down next to her.  
"Yeah, I never know exactly what he's thinking.......and it worries me." She looked faintly miserable, "Can I be put under surveillance if I report that I fear for my physical being?"  
"Unfortunatly, no. You have to help yourself." said the scheamer.  
"...Maybe Saix could make him leave me be...?" Lixca wondered aloud.  
Zexion opened his book, "Doubtful. Seven may be progressing quickly in missions, but he can't just go ordering others around."  
"...I thought not."_

_-_

_"Hey, Kitten."  
She didn't like number Two's games, "I have places to be if you'd kindly step aside number two."  
"Don't you know you're supposed to respect your elders? I am your senior after all," Xigbar purred, reaching out and grabbing Lixca's cheek, like she were a baby._

_"Unhand me! With all due respect, I would apperciate it if you would leave me alone." Lixca said, stepping back. She pushed by the older man, continuing through the Grey Area. Suddenly a loud 'vwoop' tore through the air, and Xigbar was standing in front of her. _

_Xigbar raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side. He pointed up, giving Lixca a rather odd look. She furrowed her brows, unsure what the sniper was getting at. Suddenly she was floating up through the air. Gravity had released it's hold over her and she'd gone floating rather harmlessly upwards. Nonetheless, she struggled to reinstate her feet to the floor._

_Another 'vwhoop' and Xigbar appeared on the ceiling, standing there with his usual cocky grin. Lixca finally settled to righting herself on the high ceiling. "Let me down, dammit!" She screeched._

_"I'm a veteran little dudette, you don't talk to me like that," Xigbar said with a light laugh. He disappeared, only to reappear by Lixca. He took his arrow rifle and smashed it into the side of her head, knocking the girl flat against the ceiling, a dull pain throbbing against her temple. The gravity reversed itself again and she tummbled to the ground. She hit the floor with a echoing crack and a loud gasp._

_"Learn your lesson yet," Xigbar asked, walking up to the girl with a laugh. "I'm your senior... you do what I say." He leaned casually against the wall as Lixca fought to get up. She couldn't manage to pick herself off the floor, but she refused to play the man's strange games.  
"It's no use little Kitten. You're not getting up unless I let you up, and I don't have any intention of doing that until you treat me right," Xigbar mocked.  
"You're the one acting out of rank!" Lixca shreiked._

_The blue haired girl was quickly shot off the ground, floating in the air just above the ground. Xigbar smashed his rifle into the girl's head again, this time in memory of fury. "YOU DO NOT TELL ME I'M OUT OF RANK! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR," He roared, grabbing her collar and smashing her against the wall._

_She almost screamed from the impact, but gave Xigbar and unimpressed look.  
"If you're supposed to be second in command, you should act more in charge rather that play your trivial games with a new member who has already completed a hundred fold the work you've done," Lixca retorted calmly._

_Xigbar had the upperhand on her. Spacial manipulation was always handy. As long as it was made of matter, Xigbar had total control over it, and it put Lixca in a horrible place.  
Suddenly she was hurled against the far wall, harder that the first time. Xigbar appeared before her and grabbed the fastening of the girl's coat, undoing them carelessly, then unzipping it and tossing it away.  
"Wha-what are you doing to me?!" She shreiked.  
"Whatever the hell I feel like... I'm your superior," Xigbar purred, laughing darkly. He tore off her under shirt, then the black pants and panties. Lixca screamed, trying to move, but being completely unable to._

_Her sight was blurred as her head throbbed from being slammed against the walls, but she felt his hands running the length of her petite body. Lixca whimpered, trying to get away. Oh god, what was that mad man going to do to her? She felt the caress of leather gloves stop, and feared she knew what would come next._

_Lixca heard the horrifying sound of a zipper being pulled down, and knew full well what the Freeshooter's intentions were.  
"Please....don't," She whined.  
"Too late Kitten. You were mine the moment you walked through the front doors," Xigbar said.  
Lixca waited in agonizing silence for a few minutes, unable to see what the elder nobody was doing.  
Suddenly...._


	11. Hallelujah

_She felt the strangest sensation......nibbling? Right on her left shoulder.....wasn't this crazy pervert going to rape her?  
Lixca blinked rapidly as he teased her. Maybe he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security?  
Her questions were soon answered._

_"I'm going to make you beg for it." Xigbar murmmured against her neck.  
"........" Lixca was still tensed, 'That's son of a bitch...'  
He ran his hands down her sides and bit her neck sharply. She yelped and instinctivly wrapped her arms around the Freeshooter's neck.  
Her true moans were brought forth as he only slid the tip in. "M-move, please!" She groaned, "You're going to get what you wanted right?! Why hesitate?"  
"....I want your consent....I'm not stupid. I don't need another mark on my record." Xigbar told her.  
Lixca raised an eyebrow, **another **mark? But she didn't have long to dwell on the thought, her teenaged hormones were wreaking havoc inside her.  
"You have my consent! Just do it!" Lixca threw back her head as he slid in without another word, claiming her._

_Xigbar wanted to hear her beg, right?  
Lixca did so, shamelessly, "Please…. I need it, I need you… Please, harder!"  
He was surprised, but with that said, Xigbar lost it as he slammed into Lixca with a passion.  
"Ahh, mmn!" She screamed when he hit her sweet spot. "M-more…. Please, Xig!"_

_The two moaned as they both hit their orgasms together. "Ah!"  
"Mmn…" He exhaled as he pulled out of Lixca with a displeased moan from said blunette.  
"No… Not yet, please…"  
He blinked his sole eye at her, "Y-you want another round....?!"  
She nodded, "Mmhm....."_

_What was she playing at? But he humored both of them, slipping back inside her. "Ah… yes, more…."  
The sniper again set a brutally harsh pace. Thrusting in, slipping out, slamming back into the addictive warmth of Lixca._

_It didn't take much longer for the two to orgasm again, and Xigbar slipped out of Lixca. The girl could still feel his arousal, and decided it was time for some fun. Her pale hand lingered down his chest slowly before grabbing his cock as he moaned. Her thumb moved just as slow over the head of it, with a smirk on her soft lips. She let said lips part and envelope his dick, her tongue acting like feed dogs in a sewing machine, drawing him in like fabric._

_"Oh Gods, Kitten!" He yelled as he climaxed, spurting down her throat. Lixca swallowed as best as her anatomy would allow and swooped up to finally kiss him. She let her tongue dart out, his mouth already parted for her, and tangled it with his surprisingly smooth tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand on the back of his neck, the other was tangled in his ponytail as Lixca fought fruitlessly for dominance._

_Xigbar let her cling to him, 'Remember when I moved in you? The holy dark was moving too. And every breath we drew was hallelujah....'_

* * *

"You okay?" Axel's question drew me back to the present.  
I nodded, "Yes, fine."  
I knew I had lied to Axel about Zexion being my first....but I wasn't too sure how he would react to the truth, being that Xigbar had toyed with him on that first day.  
Plus....I didn't want to admit that I had willingly gave myself to him, without much fight.  
"You sure?"  
"Of course....My head hurts, I need to take a nap."

* * *

**You now know the secrets of Lixca...well, some of them anyway.**


	12. Chest Hairs

"A mission in The End of the World?" asked Axel.  
I grimmaced, "Nice...let's just go..."  
Demyx look at the slip, "A _four-man-team_?! Wow, I've never heard of one..."  
"The territory is very dangerous...The End of the World is _**man's**_ country," Saïx gave a cruel smile, "...Demyx might not survive."  
"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I held Demyx back as he tried to get at his superior.  
"Leave him...I'll handle him later." I whispered.

I looked around at the spooky surroundings, "This place gives me the creeps..."  
"Yeah," Axel agreed, "Let just find this crystal and get the hell out of here."  
Clinging to Saïx's coat, I followed the group in silence.  
Demyx was huddling close to me, "C-can we...go s-s-somewhere warmer?"  
"Please?!" Axel whinned, shivering at the cold. A bitter wind tore through suddenly and I felt the tips of my hair actually freeze, hanging heavy against my neck.  
"Axel!" I crouched beside him as he passed out, "W-we have to get him out of this weather!" I took off my coat and wrapped it around the redhead. I knew it was cold, but I did not feel the bite.  
"Lixca, you need to wear something over your shirt!" Demyx told me.  
I shrugged him off, "Axel is more important to me than myself. Now let's find a warmer place." I picked up the pyro and ran toward the rocky cliff that towered over us.  
Surely a cave would be there.

I sat next to Axel, running a hand through those firey tresses, "...Axel."  
The cave was small and shallow, but it offered some protection from the wild winds.  
"What you did back there...it was very foolish..." Saïx said, "Foolish...but brave and caring. You could've died trying to save Eight."  
"...I know...but I don't think I could stand losing him." My hand flew up to my mouth as soon as the words left my lips, like I was ten years old and I just said a curse word.

Why did I say that?

I'm a Nobody, and I have no emotions...so why do I feel as if the world _would_ end if I lost Axel?  
Or...Demyx?  
Or Saïx?  
Or half of the people I know?!

"Zero?" asked Saïx after I did not respond, "I asked you if you were feeling well."  
"I'm fine...just a little light-headed." I replied, watching Axel's sleeping form.  
Demyx hugged me, "I'm cold."  
I smiled, "Me too..."

I turned at my waist and crashed my lips to his. He was caught off guard, but quickly let me in. Soft pants started as I twined our tongues, drinking in his taste. I felt warmth spreading through my body and radiating off Demyx. I hummed quietly in a my throat, sending vibrations through my tongue to his, and felt him moan back into the heated kiss.  
Whatever Saïx was doing, I pretty sure he was uncomfortable with Demyx and I just sucking face in the cave.

Not that I cared or anything.  
My fingers were weaving through his hair as he moved from my mouth, down to my jawline, and then my neck. I sighed, I loved the neck, and I always returned the favor.  
I forced him backward, so I was hovering above him, and ran my hands up and down his stomach.  
"Feeling warm?" I purred in his ear.  
He nodded.  
I smirked and nibbled at the lining of his ear, right at the cartilage. The ear is sensitive. There's a nerve around the back of the cartilage that sets off the feeling of pleasure. It's practically involuntary. And so, an involuntary tenor escaped Demyx's lips. Music to _my_ ears.

I grabbed him through his pants causing him to gasp out. I pressed with more pressure and caused him to groan as his pants became tight around his member. I could tell it was painful, but I could also tell he was loving every fucking minute of it.

Demyx wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I rubbed the fabric.  
He wanted more.  
And I gave it to him.

I started unbuttoning his pants and he tensed up. I didn't stop and my hand was in his pants, holding his length. He arched into my grip, grunting and panting.  
Demyx grabbed me involuntarily and guided my hand through the pumping motions. He was holding his breath. I could tell he was trying to be quiet, so I roughly massaged the head. At last he let out a loud moan into my cotton shirt, as if he couldn't help himself.  
Demyx mumbled a warning and I continued until he came.  
"L-lixca..."  
I smiled, swooped down, and swallowed him. My tongue was working in a frenzy to clean him up. His hand gripped at my hair as I worked, and another beautiful tenor spilled from his lips. I sent my own contralto note, vibrations humming along his length.  
"Not...Not again, we d-don't have t-t-time..." Demyx managed to sputter.  
I removed my mouth from him, and heard his muffled moan of loss, but I did as told even though I knew he wanted it.

"Happy now?" I asked, doing up his pants.  
I turned sharply as I felt Saïx lay a hand on my shoulder, "As crazy as it sounds, I agree with Nine. This is a mission, not a hunnymoon."  
I nodded curtly, "Right...sorry Saïx."  
"Hm." He peeked outside, "The winds have ceased, we go on."  
"But...but, what about Axel?" Demyx asked him.  
Saïx looked back at me, I blinked back and picked up the redhead, "I carried him here, I will carry him out."  
He stepped out, "Very well...come on then."

Ugh, the break in the winds lasted for only a few dozen yards.  
"Wind, wind, and more wind!" Demyx groaned, "Xaldin would love it!"  
"Hm." I smiled, "Yeah..."  
We all stopped dead as the winds came to a halt.  
I heard a slight rummble and my gaze jerked up, alert, "What was that?"  
"What was wha-" Demyx started to ask.  
I silenced Demyx with a hand, "Shh...sounds like..." I gasped, my yellow eyes wide, "Find a corner and stay in it!"  
"What?" Saïx questioned as he backed up into a corner, "What's wrong?"  
Demyx didn't speak, just moved to where I directed.  
I held Axel close as I huddled in my own corner of rocks, "Earthquake...!"

Just as I finished a thundering rummble tore through, the ground shaking beneath us. I had to grip the rock walls next to me and hold on to the unconscious teen. My vision was rocking around, so I shut my eyes and relied on touch. I turned quickly, putting Axel against the wall, acting as a barrier to any falling debris.

Quickly as it came, the quake ended, and I stood up. I shook off the dusting of crummbled rock that had landed on me. I checked the redhead over, Axel was unscathed.  
"Okay..." I shook my head, dust from my hair showering down, "Sound off. Who's not dead?"  
Then I turned, Saïx's back was to me and his hands up around the back of his neck and his hood was up. Demyx was curled up under a sheet of debris, tremmbling.  
"Seems like we're all fine." I picked up Axel and set him down next to Demyx, "We'd better be alert from now on...a set of after-shocks could follow."  
Saïx lowered his hood, "Right..."  
I heard it before I saw it. "Watch it!" I screamed, pushing Saix aside, and letting the rock hit my leg on accident.  
"Ah, Lixca!" Demyx got up, "Are you okay?"  
Saix tried to heave the rock up, "Damn it's heavy!"  
"Move!" Demyx pushed Saïx away and, surprisingly, rolled the chunk of sheet rock off me.

"Ngh hn...my leg, it's not broken. Don't worry, Dem." I stood up, barely flinching as a current of pain shot up my right leg, "We go on."  
I stooped to grab Axel, but my lover stopped me.  
"...I'll carry Axel." Demyx picked him up.

"C'mon Demyx!" I yelled down, "There are whole worlds moving faster than you!"  
I grit my teeth as a shock of pain went through my leg, "Hell, my leg's injured and I'm moving faster!"  
Saïx shuffled back to me, "I think I found a shelter!" He looked behind me, "Demyx, quit lagging behind, let's move it!"  
Demyx frowned and readjusted Axel in his arms, plowing forward with new vigor, passing me.

The shelter was a small shack, but it was still standing against the relentless gusts.  
About five minutes after we all had gotten in, Axel stirred, "Lixca?"  
"Oh, good, you're alive." Saïx simply dragged the redhead over to where the empty fireplace was, "Think you could make a fire if I find wood?"  
Axel nodded, still groggy, "Uh-huh..."  
Demyx was rooting around now, searching through drawers and cabinets, "Ugh...with us ducking around like this...how are we going to find the-" He opened a door to one of the cabinets and the shack was basked in the glow of the orange gem, "-Crystal...Found it."  
"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts! We can RTC now." I made the portal, "Let's get the hell outta here, c'mon Axel...Saïx...Dem."

-

I yawned and stretched, I wasn't allowed to go on missions for a week while my leg healed. Axel was asleep for three days straight, but once he woke up he was constantly by my side asking if I needed anything.  
It was cute yet annoying.

Unfourtunatly, we got a new member that week.  
A _female_ member.

"Larxene is such a witch!" Demyx groaned as he plopped down next to me, "She kept on shocking me when I wasn't looking..."  
"Great..." I muttered, "Now I have to go shove my sprained foot up that bitch's ass!"  
Axel laughed, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"  
I stood up, almost taller than Xigbar at my full height, and hobbled over to the table, "Oh don't think I won't!"

"Cockroach hair!"  
"Cat eyes!"  
"Five foot nothing!"  
"Lumberjack!"  
"Blonde bitch!"  
"Blue haired weirdo!"  
"Slut!"  
"Organization whore!"

Saïx sighed and cast a forlorn glance at Xemnas, "Sir...I told you it was a bad idea to have two girls in the Organization..."

-

"What exactly are we doing celebrating Christmas?" Zexion asked, eyeing the fake christmas tree. The tree stood out garishly against the white walls of the Grey Area, shining all different colors.  
"It's a time when we can remember when we were whole. It'll be fun!" Demyx was pacing around the base of the tree excitedly, "We get presents too!"  
"...Uh, Demyx? You do know that there's no Santa, right?" The schemer peered over his book.  
Demyx gasped and glared over at Zexion, "Shhhh!" He glanced quickly at our newest member, Roxas. "The kid's right in the room, Zex."  
Roxas blinked, "...Santa?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Santa is a big fat dude dressed in red with a white beard, and he brings toys and candy on the night of December 24 to good kids. So make sure to finish your missons like a good boy."  
He nodded slowly and blinked dumbly. I swear...the kid was like a walking goldfish.

Vexen walked in, "Oh, that time of year again?" He sat down next to me and spoke to Roxas, "I wish we had fake trees back when I was little..."  
I rolled my eyes, "Here we go again..."  
"We had to cut our trees down ourselves. Why, I'll never forget when I had to use a woodpecker for a chainsaw!" Vexen rammbled.  
I tapped his shoulder, "Last time you told that story it was a beaver."  
The snowmiester blinked, "Was it? Oh, well...no matter. I still had to use a woodland creature to cut down a evergreen!"

I grabbed Roxas around the shoulder and pulled him close, "Vexen's crazy, two days older than dirt, and cynical to no end. Don't listen to him."  
"...Okay?" The blond boy managed to look at me, "You're...Lixca?"  
"Yes!" I grinned, "So Axel's teaching you names, well...what's his name?" I pointed at Zexion.  
Roxas squinted, "...Zexion."  
"Yeah, and her?" I asked.  
"Larxene." Roxas actually made a face! "I don't like her, she didn't help me with my mission."  
"Did she? Well, that's Larxene for you." I looked up as Xigbar came in.

"Hey, 'Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree, how lovely are your branches?~'" Xigbar and Demyx joined in chorus.  
"Knock it off you two, how can I read with you all screaming carols around the castle?" Zexion seemed irritable.  
"Sheesh, Zex." I walked off to the kitchen, "Maybe some cooking will liven you up."  
He glanced between me and his book, "...Coming!"

-

"A card? For me?" Xigbar was holding my card as if it would blow up, "...What's the catch?"  
"Nothing, it's Christmas. I can't be nice at least once a year?" I sighed, wrapping my scarf tighter.  
He opened it, I had drawn us kissing under mistletoe, then him looking up and realizing that there was no mistletoe and I was blushing.  
"Watch out for doorways...because I lie...alot." Xigbar read aloud, grinning, "Cute."  
I lightly kissed his scarred cheek, lingering for a moment.

"Kitten...?" He asked, turning to look at me.  
I sighed contentedly and wrapped my arms around his left arm sleepily. I nuzzled my nose into his coat.

-

"Mm, finally!" I breathed in the cold, crisp air of Beast's Castle, "I'm back out in the field."  
"Good thing too," Xaldin said, pushing the statues into place, "We're going to be sending a few members to our other base soon."  
"...Other base?" I asked as the secret entrance slid open.  
He ducked and walked through, "Yep, Castle Oblivion. I'm not sure exactly of who we're sending, but I do know a few. Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion are being sent for certain."  
"Hm, okay...Brrr, why did it get cold so sudden?" I gripped my shoulders, shivering.

Xaldin halted, stood up straight, and knitted his brow, "...My chest hairs are tingling...something's very wrong."  
I looked at him with confusion splattered across my face and yell-whispered, "...Your _what_ is _**what**_?!"  
"That's none of your concern, now move!" He told me, running ahead.

-

With Roxas added to our group a few weeks back, I found myself running into the kid everywhere.  
"Heya Roxas." I patted his shoulder as I walked past, "Good to see that the work hasn't totally killed you yet."  
He simply nodded, no expression crossed his face.  
I sighed and grabbed the side of his face like Xigbar used to do to me, "Smile, Roxy, you would look so much cuter if you smiled."  
"...My name's not Roxy." He muttered.  
I frowned and released him, "Hmph, you're no fun...at least I put up a fight to his teasing."  
"...Who's?" asked Roxas, a spark of curiousity in his blue eyes.  
"Oh ho!" I laughed, scarily similar to Larxene in tone, "I see, now that I've put a little bait on my hook you'll bite?" I turned to my room, "Forget it."

-

"Lixca, I finished with my missio-" Demyx stopped mid-sentence as he portaled into my locked room.  
My amber gaze jolted up from where I layed on my bed. I had just finished my shower so I was relaxing whist I dried, naked. I let out a noise of surprise, but made no move to cover up; After all, Demyx had already seen everything so what was there to hide?  
Demyx was still stunned though, "Uh hrm er...I was just, uhm, I finished the mission and...I finished the mission..." He then portaled out quickly.

"D-dem! ...Dammit, why would he be so shy?" I thought out loud.  
"Dunno?"  
I screamed and nearly flipped off my bed, Xigbar was laying on my ceiling. "How long-?" I still made no move to cover myself from his lone wandering eye.  
"Long enough, Kitten. You're damn sexy when wet." He licked his lips and smirked.  
"OUT!" I screamed and threw my hammer at him.  
He warped and hastily portaled out, "Buh-bye Sexy Kitty!"


	13. Pissing Sand

I'm not sure how I ended up on Sunset Hill...with Xigbar.  
Xigbar of all people!

He was leaning on the guard rail and smoking a Blue. He sniffed, "Man, I hate what they've done to Camels...these Blues taste like shit."  
I nodded while not completely understanding because I've never smoked. My legs were hanging off the cliff edge as I sat on his right, I looked up him, "I bet they're trying to make you quit...y'know, I would. They taste bad, but they're expensive."  
Xigbar laughed, his smile moving his scar, "Oh really?" Then he sighed and took another drag, letting it out through his nose, "I want to, but it's not that easy, Kitten."

I felt my expression go sad without my consent. It was the look on his face, the dull gray streaks in his hair, and his hunched posture. I was reminded that no matter how immature Xigbar acted, he wasn't young.

I stood and layed a hand on his shoulder...I'm not sure why, but I wanted to comfort him. He turned his head to see me and raised his eyebrow. I breathed in softly and let my face nuzzle into his tanned neck, breathing in the scent of the cigarette smoke.  
I felt him breathing before he gently pushed me away, "I got to go..."  
"Where?" I couldn't stop my tongue from forming this childish question.  
Xigbar sighed and smiled, "Store...I'm out." He gestured to the empty, crushed cigarette pack in his hand.  
"Oh, I see...gotta have those cancer sticks, huh?" I tried to laugh, but it came out dry and quickly died on my tongue.  
It was as if he suddenly realized that something wasn't right with me and his one golden eye narrowed in concern, "Something wrong, Kitten?"  
"...No, I'm just sleepy." I murmured, feigning a drowsy nodding motion.

He smiled slightly, laughed and grabbed my hand, "C'mon. Let's get you something loaded with sugar."  
That something happened to be gummi bears.

I was jolted from my sugar-crash induced sleep on the couch by Demyx's scream, "Lixca!"  
"Yea~uhs?" I answered, turning on the TV.  
He came in and actually scowled at me. His hair was a total wreck, while his coat was shredded and hanging in peices off his shoulders, "Why is there a LION in your room?"  
I blinked inoccently, "...It's protecting my shit."

I caught Saix out of the corner of my eye, his expression stern.  
"Lixca, you are not permitted to have a lion in the castle...even if it is...er, guarding your belongings." He stated with his arms folded.  
No one else would have noticed the underlying smile to his words or the twitch of his lips trying not to split a grin.

I closed my eyes and opened them slowly, a dream-like contentment settling over me.  
I'm not sure why.  
Strange, I seem to not know why things have been the way they have recently...It's like I'm on drugs or something.  
Legal drugs!  
_(...in amsterdam.) _

Anyway, I was comforted by all the commotion in the last few days, it was as if reality had no hold over me.  
Like I was simply watching a play and this was the intermission where they have to set up the stage and costumes in between scenes.  
I smiled, that sort of smile where it's only pulling on one side of your mouth, a crooked smile.

"-ever took the time to actually read it, the handbook clearly states that we are not allowed to have pets and further more- Are you _smiling_?"  
Oh boy, it seems that Saix had been lecturing me while I was lost in my inner dialouge.  
Also, Demyx left the room. No doubt to fix his hair and change coats.

I nodded, "Yeah, uh, sorry...I wasn't listening, could you run all that by me again?" In my stupor I blatantly told Saix that I hadn't been listening to him...not to say that I hadn't, but it's just one of those things you don't tell people unless you're looking to piss them off.  
Saix closed his eyes, that classic grimace graced his pallid features, and his scar crinkled ever so slightly on the bridge of his nose.  
He looked like he was suffering from a bad stomach cramp.  
Suddenly, I _felt_ like I was suffering from a bad stomach cramp.  
I knew that look, he was fighting the urge to go beserk. I was in for it.

I did the only thing I knew how to in this new, loopy persona. I got up, weaved over (literaly weaved, my hips would not stay still nor would my head), and hugged him. Saix didn't move, he stiffened like a statue if anything was his reaction. He uttered a single sentence, "You're drunk."  
"No, I've had gummi bears...and Nyquil." Did I mention that I had been having sinus problems? Don't think I did.  
"Then you _are_ drunk. Nyquil has alcohol in it." He mummbled.

I giggled.  
WHY?  
Maybe he was right...I probably was a little tipsy.

"I love you." My head was resting on his shoulder, under his chin, so I felt his jaw clench.  
"We do not have hearts, nor emotions." Saix almost growled.  
I giggled again (WHY?) and nuzzled his neck, I really like doing that.

"Mmhm, kay...whatever you want." I said sleepily and flipped back the long peice of hair in front of his shoulder. My lips started to move without my brain telling them to do so and I was kissing his throat and that spot right behind where your jaw hinges, right under that bump. His head was involuntarily tilting to make it easier, but his hands were moving to my shoulders to push me away.  
"I can't..." He whispered as if there were someone else here to hear us.  
My eyes wouldn't open fully so I tilted my head back in order to see him.

He was looking directly at my collarbone and neck in a dazed way that told me his wasn't really seeing me.  
One long part of his hair was still in front of his coat, but the other was pushed back, and there was a deep red coloured mark about the size of a nickle on his neck where I had lingered too long.  
I shrugged and simply collapsed on the couch again and crashed out.

The next day it was the usual stuff;  
Axel caught something on fire.  
Demyx had to put it out.  
Xion struggled with her mission.  
Roxas was getting stronger.  
Saix was getting pissed.  
Xigbar was laughing his ass off.

Yeah, the usual.

Until I got my mission.  
My target heartless was unidentified and in Halloween Town.  
My partner was Xion, and that kid sure was quiet.  
I was expecting the usual heartless, claws, teeth, all that jazz.

But this heartless was...pink, with rainbow stripes on the paws.  
It looked like a demented Care Bear crossed with a Cho.  
And it SANG.

"Man, that was one weird heartless..." I muttered, slumping onto the couch.  
Demyx smiled and held out his hand, "Okay, sure...but c'mon Lixy. Meeting time."

Xigbar was up in his seat with his legs...crossed.  
"Oi, you okay?" I whispered.  
The freeshooter nodded, "Yeah..."  
Once the meeting was over, he seemed reluctant to uncross his legs.  
"Seriously, Xig, what's with you?" I asked, grabbing his shoulder. I almost laughed when I saw his expression and knew, "Heh, did you hold it in the whole day or something?"  
Xigbar grit his teeth, "Shut up! I just gotta pee."

"Hm, Think of sand." I offered.  
He thought for a moment, then winced, "...Ow, I don't wanna think about pissing sand."  
I laughed and raised an eyebrow, "No! Fine, think of cat litter."  
He tried, "...Not working."

Xion pipped up from behind us, "Hey, think of a racoon!"  
Xigbar paused, then made a disturbed face, "...It would eat my penis..."  
Xion blushed and blinked, "What the-?"  
"A cat then?" I asked.  
Xion grinned at me and giggled, "It would claw his penis off!"  
I almost burst out laughing as his golden eye widened and he swallowed hard, "...Can we _please_ stop talking about my penis?"


	14. A Bedroom Faux Pas

"Why?" I asked the nocturne, "I understood once, but flooding the castle AGAIN?"  
Demyx shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Xion and Roxas were huddled close and Xigbar was shaking water out of his hairdryer.  
Xemnas gestured unecissarily for silence, "Settle down...good, now, we're going to have to occupy the few upstairs rooms, which means that it's two members to a room."  
A groan came up from a few of us.  
Xemnas raised his hands for silence, "I understand, but we have no choice until the water is cleaned up from Demyx's...celebration."

When Larxene left with the C.O. group, Demyx almost had a spazgasm of 'joy' which was expressed in a tidal wave of water. I looked at the hat on Xemnas' desk with dread.  
The superior noticed my gaze, "Yes Lixca, we're drawing names for roomates. Saix, you start."  
My half-brother nodded and pulled a name out, strangely grimacing at the name. "...Xion." He growled, highly displeased with the idea of sharing his room with the puppet.  
Demyx pulled Roxas, Xaldin got Luxord, and Xigbar pulled me...great.

"Heh, I bet you won't actually sleep in the same bed." Luxord smiled slyly at Xigbar and me, "You two have always had bad blood betwix you."  
Xigbar shrugged, "What can I say? Kitten just never really...warmed up to me."  
I frowned at Xigbar when he paused, putting emphasis on _'warmed up'. _I shook it off though and gave Demyx a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, hun..."  
"Damn Lixy, we're not moving to separate worlds or anything." He smiled and kissed both my cheeks before laying a soft lingering kiss on my forehead, "We'll still be in the same building."  
"That doesn't mean that I won't still miss you." I huffed.  
Demyx laughed a little, "Alright, Lixy, I'll miss you too."

I turned and Xigbar was beckoning me over. I sighed and went, even letting the Freeshooter drape his arm over my shoulders.  
"Hey...Lixca, I had a talk with Luxord and Xaldin." He started, "We...uh...we made a...a bet."  
My golden eyes narrowed, "I don't like where this is going Xigbar."  
The gunman lead me upstairs, still talking, "I had a feeling you wouldn't, but I'm not one to back down from Mister Wins-Every-Fucking-Bet."  
I sighed heavily, "What's the bet entail?"  
"We have to share my bed...and not just that..." Xigbar hesitated, almost scared, "Uh...well, they want to see if I can sleep with you in the next three days..."  
"...Are you serious?" I grit my teeth, "What are you guys? High schoolers?"  
Xigbar laughed, "As if! We're just guys and we're bored. When those two mix, we get horny."

His room was bigger than mine, but messier.  
I made a face, "I am NOT sleeping in the same bed as you on the first night."  
Xigbar frowned, "Fine, be a bitch. I'll sleep on the floor."  
The freeshooter started laying out a few blankets and a pillow to serve as his make-shift bed as I stripped his bed.  
"And I'm not using your sheets." I grummbled, pulling off the comforter, "You've probably been jacking off or something else disgusting."  
"Hey!" He exclaimed in a hurt tone, "What's so disgusting about that? Unlike you, I don't have a lover..."

That shut me up real quick.  
Instantly I wished that I hadn't been so snippy with Xigbar, after all, he was right.  
If I didn't have Demyx, I'd probably masturbate every once and a while too.

"Sorry..." I mummbled, stopping dead in my work.  
"Hm?" Xigbar looked up and saw me just standing there with that depressed look on my face.  
"Ah, c'mon Kitten. I understand, I mean, you being young and all, and me being all old and stuff..." He trailed off.

"No!" I turned quickly to face him, "...I mean, uh...you're not that old...uh..."  
I paused, "Er, exactly how old are you, Xig?"  
The freeshooter smiled, "Thirty-three."  
I nodded to myself, "Hm...cool."

I woke to someone knocking on the door.  
It was Luxord, "Lixca! You and Xigbar have missions!"  
It took me a moment to register my surroundings, "Uh, uh, oh! Just a second!"

"Xigbar! Get up, get up!" I threw a pillow at him, waking him. Xigbar stirred and let out a grunt, manuvering to get into bed with me.  
"What am I supposed to do?" He asked me as I pulled up the comforter.  
"Uh, just spoon with me or something." I told him, fixing my pillow. Suddenly I felt a warm poke and jumped, "The HELL is that?"  
"I'm sorry!" Xigbar said, holding a hand up defensivly, "It's morning."  
"So? What does that-" He shot me a look, "Oh...ugh..." I grummbled and shifted back into the position, ignoring his warm length against my back.

Luxord peeked in, "You guys awake?"  
"I hope everyone's decent!" Xaldin joked from the hallway.  
I let out a shocked noise, "_That _is the last thing on my mind!"  
The lancer chuckled good-naturedly, "I know, I know. Calm down Lixca."  
I yawned and asked, "Okay, you mentioned a mission?"  
"Yes." Luxord nodded and put a paper on the desk, "Xigbar, track down a large heartless in Wonderland. Lixca, you're with Demyx and you'll be doing recon in a new world."

It was pretty slow in the Grey Area, it seemed like someone had forgotten to make the others some coffee. I was in a fairly good mood, so when our group gathered to chit chat before our missions, I used a skit from a comedian named Robin Williams.  
I put up my hands in the classic storytelling position and got everyone's attention.

"Eh man, I gotta great idea for a new sport. I take a rook and nook it dewn a gopher hole." I grinned as I tried to sound Scottish, "Like pool? FUCK POOL! Yer not gonna use a straight stick, yeh use a little fucked up stick. Oh like croquet? FUCK CROQUET! I put the hole hundreds yards away! Oh like a bowling ally? FUCK BOWLING! I put shit in the way like tall grass and trees so you can lose your balls! And yeh go whacking away with a tire iron!"  
Luxord was leaning on the wall, laughing, I even had Xaldin's attention _(as well as the other members since I was being _really_ loud)_, and Xigbar was grinning.

I continued as I enjoyed the attention, "And every time yeh miss yeh feel like yer gonna have a stroke. FUCK! That's what we'll call it, a stroke, cause evertime yeh miss yeh feel like yer gonna fuckin' die."  
I grabbed Xigbar's shoulder like he does when he wants to talk to you, "Oh, oh, and here's the best part, we make the course flat and put a stick in the hole with a little flag ta give ya hoop! But then I'll put a pool and a sandboox to fuck with yer ball again! Oh, and you do all this one time? FUCK NO! EIGHTEEN TIMES!"

After the group had calmed down I launched another quip and used a lisp when I said the quote, "Yes, golf...the sport where you can wear clothes that even if Marluxia was blind he would say, 'Oh dear christ! Those are loud, this is not carnival. What the fuck are you on?'."

Just as I finished, my Water Baby walked in.  
"Morning, Demy!" I called out and tackled the musician.  
Xigbar came up behind us, "C'mon you two, show some disgression."  
"Never!" Demyx cried out dramaticly and grabbed my hand, tangoing across the room. I laughed and the freeshooter raised an eyebrow.  
"Where'd you learn to dance?" He asked.  
"I grew up with three sisters, Xiggy. That's how I learned to dance." The nocturne said, doing a few steps for demonstration.  
Xigbar grinned, "Oh, they dragged ya into ballet or tap or something?"  
Demyx shook his head and laughed, "No, I learned it while waiting for the bathroom."

He grinned and made a portal, "Saix already got after me for reading a comic book, twice, so we probably shouldn't just sit here."  
I nodded, "Sure thing, hun."

"This place is amazing!" I cried as I did a loop-de-loop high above the water.  
Demyx skimmed the water's surface as fast as he could go, throwing out a small rooster tail behind him.  
"Okay, okay," I said hastily, "No time for goofing off! Now, let's see...things to note."  
"Uh, well there's the flying thing." Demyx offered.  
I sat down on one of the tall hills and a Turquois March popped up. I dispatched it quickly with a thunder shock.

Neverland certainly is a fun place for flying...amongst other things...in the air.  
Yeah, sex in the air with no solid surface.  
It's both kinky and extremely difficult.

I reported afterward and headed back to Xigbar's room.  
I opened the door to find Xigbar in his coat, lying on the bed as if expecting me.  
"Xig?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.  
The freeshooter smiled and beckoned, "Afternoon, Kitten...Care to join me?"  
I sighed and reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. He raised an eyebrow and sat up on his knees.  
He grabbed my chin in his hand and kissed my neck, "I hate to be so sudden, but I've still got that bet..."  
"Are you serious?" I growled, but I didn't remove him as I felt his tongue wash over my jaw and throat.  
"Yes..." He murmured against my neck, trying to make me lay down.  
I rolled my eyes, but obliged.

Xigbar moved up to my mouth and didn't bother with permission, he just slipped his tongue in, muffling any protests.  
Not that there were any at this point.  
"Fine, I'll sleep with you." I said when we broke for air, rubbing my thumb idly over his scar.  
"Heh, you taste kinda like Sea-Salt Ice Cream, Kitty Cat." He remarked, nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Mmhm, I know. Bed. Now." I smiled, still completely in charge.  
I made him sit on the edge of the bed and I stripped my coat and pants.

"Maybe I should… put on a little show for you?" I smiled sweetly and sauntered in my bra and panties over to my suitcase. I pulled out my pink silicone toy.  
"You like watching someone fuck off to an object?" I asked casually.  
I recieved no other answer than a soft moan, which I took as a Yes.

I shed my remaining garments noticing how he swallowed roughly, watching my every move. In the midst of Xigbar's gazing, I had crawled onto the bed and held the little rubber object. I grasped it in my fingers and ran my fingers up and down it.  
"You'll like it…" I murmured distractedly, "I've been told it's very arousing…"  
Demyx loved it when I did it for him.

I propped my back up on the wall that was the backboard, spread my legs and placed them apart from one another. Then I placed my hand on the toy as if I were inserting a tampon and pushed it into myself without another moments wait.  
I saw the freeshooter clasp his hands over his mouth to hide the rich blush that enveloped his pale features, "Oh Darkness, Kitten, I had no idea that you were kinky at all..."  
I smirked, "Really? Hmm..."

Still smirking, I lifted my left leg up, pulling my knee almost parallel to my face. I angled the toy and found the G-spot in no time flat, my gasps and pants becoming whimpers and stuttered words as my face flushed red. I saw Xigbar's eye widen and his hand clap tighter over his mouth to halt the low noise that almost escaped his lips everytime the the shaft was thrust back into my slick warmth. The only noises were my high-pitched gasps, Xigbar's slightly labored breathing, and the wet sound the toy made as it slipped in and out.

"Alright, your turn, hun." I said after I hit my peak, pulling out the toy and sliding under him. He grabbed my hips instinctivly and I smiled, "Just slide right on in there, the toy got me all nice and slick for ya."  
However, instead of going right for the prize, Xigbar started kissing my neck instead.  
I sighed and relaxed for a moment, then tried begging, "C'mon Xig, I don't want to wait too long..."  
He kissed along my jaw and neck, "Hm...I don't know. I kinda like this."  
I then tried dirty talk, a last resort, "But Xigbar, I need to feel your rock-hard dick inside my hot, tight, wet body."  
Xigbar stayed where he was for a second, gaping at my attempt at dirty talk. He let out a ferral growl and I licked along my teeth, grinning laviciously.

I closed my eyes as he slid in, enjoying the feeling of being filled by such warmth. Xigbar didn't wait for me to adjust and I didn't want him to, I liked to feel him in his entirety.  
I smiled slightly when he started to moan, because you see...I don't moan. I pant, whimper, stutter, and gasp instead. I've never screamed a lover's name, but I've whined it.  
Xigbar rocked into me a few more times before stilling and screaming my name.  
Unfortunately...I didn't do the same.  
Oh, I came, yes...but...well...

"R-rox-roxas!" I panted out between my clenched teeth.  
We both stopped moving entirely.  
I swallowed roughly, I could feel Xigbar's golden stare as I bit my lip. My own yellow eyes darted from the curtains to the doorway to my hands which were fisted in the sheets.  
"I...I...I'm not...sure...what...why..." My voice reached out into the now stilled air, searching for an excuse that I knew didn't exist.

"Leave." My eyes snapped up, still not looking at him, when that rough voice cut through my stammerings, sharper than Larxene's knives.  
My mouth opened to voice some protest, but any arguement I formulated fell apart as quickly as a failed replica, so I shut my mouth quietly and I hastily redressed. Neither of our voices broke the thick blanket of silence between us, until I had gathered my suitcase and turned to leave. "...I'm sorry." I didn't say his name, it didn't feel right to say it now...when I should have said it earlier.

Why not?  
Perhaps...if I had just said nonsense stutterings, I wouldn't have commited such a bedroom crime.  
Why didn't I say his name?  
What made me think of the Key of Destiny?  
Why did I say any name?

And furthermore...where was I going to sleep now?

Castle Oblivion.  
I needed advice and I knew no better Nobody than Zexion for advice.

I stepped out of the swirling darkness and into the pristine marble white of the first floor, my suitcase still in hand.  
My heels made a sharp click on the floor as I made my way to the basement stairs. My stride was stopped short when a dark portal opened to my left, "Ah, Lixca, I thought that was your scent."  
"Hello, Zexion." I greeted the shorter male, "I've come here for...advice, and a place to stay for a short while."  
"I would be more than happy to welcome you into my quarters." Zexion smiled, then raised an eyebrow, "Yet...advice? About what, pray tell?"  
I followed him down to the corridors below, "I've made a rather serious faux pas and I would like to hear your take on the issue as a third party."  
"A faux pas?" He asked, and I told him about what happened.

"Roxas?" He said finally, his hand clasped in front of his mouth in thought, "Interesting...well, I wouldn't expect Xigbar to forget so easily. He has a bit of an ego and it bruises like a banana. At any rate, I suggest that you stay clear of each other for a few days. Meanwhile you can reside here. Excuse me, Lixca, I must alert your arrival to the others."

At that, he left me to my own devices. I decided to tour the castle.  
I finally made it to the fourth floor when I heared a wonderfully familiar voice, "Yo! Lixy!"  
I turned and ran to the tall redhead, "Axel!"  
"Hey, what's up? How are things back on the homefront?" Axel asked, "How's Roxas?"  
At the mention of Roxas my face fell, "H-he's fine. He's teaching Xion now..."  
"Are...are you okay?" The pyro tilted my head up to look in my eyes, "Is something wrong?"  
"...Yes..." I sighed, turning away, "I...I...I..."  
"I accidentaly said Roxas' name while having sex with Xigbar!" I blurted, my shrill outburst echoing off the crisp white walls.

I wasn't really thinking about it at the time, but Axel's face was priceless.  
"...WHAT?" He said, shocked.  
I bit my lip and flexed my fingers absently, "I know, I know! I don't know what...I don't know why...I just don't know!"  
Axel took a deep breath, "...Look, I'm not really concerned about Xigbar. I'm interested in why Roxas."  
"I'm still wondering that myself." I told him, a little crossly.  
"Just..." He put one hand on my shoulder and the other over my eyes, "Just tell me about Roxas...don't hold back anything."  
"Okay..." I murmured, relaxing under his warm hands, "Umm..."

"Roxas is cute..." I whispered bluntly, "And his eyes...they...sparkle despite his lack of a heart. It's strange though, I get the feeling that he does have one. And if he does, I want...I want to hold him close. I want to hear this possible heartbeat. I want to feel his breath rise and fall as he sleeps near me. I want to kiss those baby pink lips and discover what secrets they might tell me. I want...to...to _know_ him. More than anyone else knows him."

As I finished, Axel didn't remove his hand.  
"You're so honest, and open...you care...for him..." I didn't back away when I felt him kiss me, I just leaned in, blindly searching for an escape from thinking.  
"Lixca..." He whispered against my neck as he trailed down, "I don't care if you imagine me...as Roxas. I just want to feel you, like that first night."  
"Yes." I answered, still blind as the hand that had been on my shoulder dropped down to grope at my chest, trying to find the zipper.  
"My room?" Axel asked, finding my zipper.  
"Nuh-uh," I mummbled, grinding our hips together, "Bathroom. Shower. Now."

I wanted that deja vu feeling, being with Axel under the hot water.  
Once again I felt the rush of water, heard the hiss it made when it hit the shower floor, felt the stream soak my clothes.  
I peeled them off even as they struggled to cling uncomfortably to my body, and moved in a slick motion against Axel. He groaned at the wet friction and soon we were on the floor of the shower, the water seeming cold in comparison to our heat.

There were no words of care or promises of anything as the redhead pushed in, almost forcing his way through.  
I gasped at the sharp pain and clawed at his back, "Ah, don't...don't hold back!"  
Axel smirked and started a fast pace, reaching between us to abuse my breasts and make me cry out. Like I said, I'm not a screamer, but I had never felt this mixture of pain and pleasure before.  
He bit down cruely on my collar bone, pushing me over the edge explosivly.

We laid in the shower for a good five minutes, just letting the water wash away the mess.  
"...Where did you learn that?" I asked breathlessly.  
Axel seemed sheepish, "Larxene likes it rough."  
I nodded, so Axel had slept with Larxene...I'm not sure why, but the thought was arousing.  
"You...you're not mad, are you?" He asked, leaning up on one elbow to look at me.  
I smiled, my hand reaching up to thumb over one of his teardrop tattoos, "No, hun. I actually feel better now, thanks."

I got up, dried off my body and my blue hair, and dressed for bed, which Axel said I could sleep in his room.  
My mind felt strangely clear and relaxed, devoid of the usual post-sex haze.  
And I didn't say anyone's name this time.


	15. Of Evil Chickens and Homosexuals

_Hey guys, I've been really lazy recently. Yeah...no other excuse for it. So to make up for it, I'm going to try to post each week!  
I've gotten a lot of new ideas and such from my friend, kickcows. Seriously, few people are as awesome as her.  
Except maybe reveiwers(hint hint)..._

_So then, enjoy the story!_

I awoke to the sound of Axel's alarm going off...which sounds like a very annoying rooster call that doesn't stop.  
Not wanting to wake up yet, I shoved my shower mussed head under the pillow and whinned about Axel needing to "make the evil chicken stop."

"I got it, I got it." He mummbled and leaned over me to dismiss the alarm. I yawned widely and sat up, blinking slowly. It took me a few seconds to register that Axel was laughing.  
"Dude, you've got some serious bedhead going on, Lixy!" The redhead giggled, pointing at my tangled tresses.  
Oh yeah, I forgot to brush my hair last night. I ran a hand through my hair, wincing as it caught in some knots.  
"Dammit..." I cursed and almost fell out of bed as I started to look for my hairbrush, much to Axel's amusement.  
"Geez, are you always this hilarious in the morning?" He asked, grinning.  
"Shut it and shove it." I said, grasping my brush.

Once I was decent I wandered around, learning how the castle went.

Around nightfall I ran into Larxene in the hall.  
"Oh, well well," Larxene giggled, smirking, "I see we have a visitor."  
I simply nodded, "Yep, I needed to get away from the drama."  
"Ah...alrighty then." She was already bored, I could hear it, "You staying with anyone?"  
"Yeah, Axel...why?" I asked, she sounded...aloof?  
No, hopeful. I recognized that tone, having heard many guys use it when they ask 'So, uh, you doing anything Friday night?'.

"Oh, no reason..." Larxene tried to sound detatched, but the disappointment seeped in.  
I smiled and put a hand on her waist, "Larxy, if you aren't getting any here, I can help, hun."  
Green eyes widened and her breathing was shallow, "Look, I'm not asking for he-"  
"Shut up." I interrupted and pulled her close, placing kisses by her ear, "We both need female contact."

I had to catch her when her knees buckled and she pulled away, leading me to a room that I assumed to be hers.  
Her bed was nice, soft when we fell on it, Larxene taking control like the dominatrix she is.  
I'm not sure when we lost our coats and such, but I seemed to come back around when I had Larxene pinned.  
She struggled, I love it when she stuggles even if she knows that I'm stonger.  
I brought my head down to her bra, licking at her nipple through the fabric and drawing a hiss from the blonde. In a rush she put her hands up and slipped out of the blue cloth, baring her chest to me.

I'm not going to lie, Larxene isn't the biggest girl in the worlds, but she's a wonderful size at the larger end of a B cup.  
I have to say that the main reason I like women is that women are beautiful.  
Oh, men are too, in their own merit, but just about everyone would rather see a naked girl than a naked guy.

My hands ran up and down her torso, sliding over her boobs and feeling how her nipples made a bump in my path.  
Larxene smiled softly, relaxing at my touch.  
I understand, when a partner just rubs all over you it feels so nice and makes you sleepy.  
I took that oppurtunity to carefully pull off her panties and run a hand over the smooth surface.

I've never bothered with shaving mine. I understand though, and agree with men that it's sexy...but, it's so tedious and you have to keep up with it.  
Besides, I'm more of a naturalist, I love the natural human beauty.

Not to say that the sight of Larxene's shaven V wasn't pleasent, no, quite the opposite.

I suppose I'm different than most of the girls in those stories I read, they find the taste of vaginal fluids to be displeasing at first.  
I never had that reaction, I liked the taste from the first time Larxene and I experimented.  
Her familiar taste exploded on my tongue when I wiggled in and she let out a little whine.

She was wet enough so I didn't have to prep my finger, just slid it in next to my tongue.  
I pulled my head up to see her face and took a deep inhale at the expression on it.  
The blonde's mouth was open slightly, opening wider in a silent gasp when I added the second finger and wiggled, and her eyes were shut. Her chest moved with each sound and breath as I put in the third and angled my middle finger to flick the g-spot repeatedly.  
Her pants turned to whines and quiet, drawn out moans.

It wasn't long before she stilled against my hand and then went lax.  
I eagerly dipped my head to clean up, I loved that taste...

Larxene sat up and grabbed the back of my hair, dragging me up for a dominating kiss.  
She fummbled and hastily opened a drawer, pulling out not a regular vibrator, but a strap-on two-way.  
Her end vibrated since it wouldn't be moving otherwise, and mine was just a regular dildo.

She flipped us and I found my hands above my head in handcuffs...the sneaky bitch...and Larxene poised to strike.  
I tossed my left leg over her shoulder and she thrust in and out quickly, no waiting or hesitation.  
I didn't mind though, it's hard to mind when your g-spot is being assaulted so viciously and wonderfully at the same time.

It hurt a little, but it felt good too.  
Maybe I'm a masochist?  
I'm not sure.

Anyway she screamed her release just as I squealed mine.  
Then she let me out of the handcuffs and we got dressed. This wasn't a relationship, it was an outlet.  
And Larxene wanted to keep it that way.

Whe I shut her room I turned and almost ran into the person I hated the most.  
"Why hello, Lixca. I...uh, _heard_ you were having a nice catch up with Larxene." A pleasent voice drawled.  
"Hmph, hello yourself, Marluxia." I sneered, "And I'm pretty sure _everyone_ heard us, hun."  
Marluxia smiled sweetly, "Why the callous behavior? I just wanted to show you around the upper floors."  
"...I see." I eyed the pink haired man cautiously.  
"Yes, come on." He purred, "I mean no...harm."

I followed Marluxia, but suddenly my eyesight went...pink? I felt him secure the blindfold and lead me up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed defensivly.  
I felt Marluxia's breath on my ear, "Don't you trust me?"  
A shiver when down my spine and out to my arms and legs. I took a shuddering breath and nodded reluctantly.  
The pink-haired man massaged my shoulders as we walked, "Good, I can't do this if you don't trust me."

I kind of hoped he wouldn't notice how excited I was. I didn't want him thinking I was an easy lay.  
But who am I kidding?  
I am an easy lay...

He'd suddenly grabbed my coat and slammed me against the floor, hard enough to momentarily stun me as my head made a sickening crack when it collided with the marble floor.  
Now, this demanding behavior was different from our walk, athough not unwelcome.  
Unfortunatly, it also brought back suges of memories of my first time with Xigbar, when he had given me the same treatment.

Marluxia shifted slightly, in a movement which allowed him to take off the rest of my clothes with practised ease. No doubt in my mind that he'd been practicing on Larxene or some other underling of his.  
The pristine floor was cold, but the heat from his still-clothed erection was pressing against my thigh, so that I couldn't resist arching up against him, loving the inviting heat. Marluxia pulled back, and there was a triumphant to his voice, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What? Me? I swear I'm not-" I started to defend, then I relaxed, "No, no, I am...don't...don't stop what you were doing..."  
I heard him chuckle, then I heared something get pulled out of his pocket. The sound was like...rope, maybe?  
His hand made contact with my face, cupping my jaw and then traveling down.  
Deprived of sight, I could do nothing but focus on the feel of his fingers as they lightly brushed my collarbone.  
I was never good at behaving myself, and the somewhat chaste grazes of leather against my skin were maddening.

I'm not going to lie.  
I wanted it.  
I knew it.

I won't put myself up on a pedestal or anything and try to pretend that I'm all that's pure and good in the worlds.  
No, I know I'm not a good person when it comes right down to it.  
After all, I am a heartless Nobody.

Back to Marluxia.  
You remember Marluxia right?  
Well at that point in time, I was throughly enjoying being blind to his actions, every nerve was alert and hypersensitive.

"Know what it is?" Marly asked casually, something was lifting my chin.  
Long and flexible, with a hard leather tip.  
As the object traced my jaw line, a slight turn of my head allowed me to take a long, teasing lick across its length.  
So that's what it was, "Ride-… hah, …riding crop..."

A gloved hand traced down my side, raising goosebumps before Marluxia lightly applied pressure to the small of my back...no doubt to keep me down as I felt the crop crack against my sensitive skin.  
I was absolutely lost in the pleasure from the rather kinky treatment he was dishing out.

You see, I've never actually told any of my lovers, seeing as I don't get to spend all that much quality time with them, that my kinks are being bound, blindfolded, and spanked.  
I'm not sure why I like it.  
I just do.

I soon felt his heat inside me and I let out a whine. Marluxia just kept his pace, my body sliding back and forth on the marble floor with each thrust.  
I wasn't used to this, he was big.  
Bigger than my previous partners.  
And I told him so, "Hah hnn, I've never...never done one th-this big...before..."  
"Nice, isn't it?" Marluxia asked in that cocky tone as he sped up.  
I could only nod and I wasn't sure if he saw me or not.  
"Ah han!" I cried when my second orgasm that night hit me, "Marluxiaaaa...!"

I was blinded by the sudden white light as the blindfold was untied. A pair of blue eyes curtained by pink bangs peered at me less than five inches away. I leaned forward for a kiss which Marluxia gladly granted.  
"I've wanted...to do that...forever." He breathed against my lips.  
"Really?" I giggled and nipped at his bottom lip, "Sorry, hun."  
"No need." he shakily stood up and pulled me to my feet, "Tonight, I want you to stay with me."  
I opened my mouth and then shut it, nodding.  
He simply portaled to his room in a flurry of petals...I loved the way they felt dancing across my bare skin.

"I have some girls underwear if you want it. Do you want a robe, or a gown, or something?" Marluxia asked me.  
I took the pink sateen robe and left it open, I didn't want any underwear.  
He smiled and told me that he was surprised and pleased that I was comfortable naked.  
"Are you kidding?" I smiled and lounged on his bed, "I love being naked, I'm a bit of a nudist."  
He slipped on a pair of red silk boxers, I liked how it looked with his hair.

Marluxia laid down next to me and ran his hand from my ear to the rise of my hips. "Such a shame that you've chosen to couple with him..." He murmured, refering to Demyx.  
I sighed, again with the reminding me of my prior commitments. "Can we not talk about my other lovers?" I whispered and leaned to his touch, "I just want to think of this. You and me."  
He sat up and leaned over to kiss my lips, then got up to open the balcony doors, "Alright, my little blossom."

"Marluxia?" A voice drifted through his door, "I would like an audience."  
"Yes, Vexen?" Marluxia snapped irritably as he sat back down. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my chin on one.  
Vexen cautiously opened the white door, his look of annoyance melting into shock and confusion, "Lixca?"  
"Hey, hun." I chirpped informaly.  
The scientist swallowed, "Where are your...why are you..."  
"My clothes? Somewhere on the...11th floor, maybe?" I offered, "And as for why...why not?"

"Vexen, was it me that you wanted to speak with, or my beloved?" Marluxia interrupted sharply.  
I smiled and blushed at being called Beloved.  
Vexen coughed, "Ah, yes, sorry. Now I was just giving you an update on the Riku Replica. It's progressing solidly. No kinks yet."  
The assassin nodded, "Very good, now, please leave." Before Vexen could protest Marluxia narrowed his eyes, "_Now_ Vexen."  
The scientist flinched and left the room quickly in a portal.  
"Annoying old man..." Marluxia muttered.  
I shrugged, "He's got a fragile ego, but it would seem that you've broken it entirely."

I gazed around Marluxia's room. His bed was opposite the balcony, there was a wide-screen to our left and the door to the right. His balcony had stairs that led down to the garden behind the castle. The walls were the same pristine white, but it was muted from lack of lighting.

I looked at the sky outside and gasped.  
The moon!  
The actual moon!  
It wasn't Kingdom Hearts, it was a round orb of pale light.

Marluxia noticed where I was looking, "Beautiful isn't it? A nice change from the heart-shaped imposter in the World That Never Was."  
I stood and walked over to the open doorway, past the thin organza curtains. "It's been so long." I whispered, "I had forgotten how glorious true nighttime is."  
The gardens sparkled in the moonlight with their dewy coat and the night air was cool and relaxing to my post-sexed skin which was still flushed.  
Marluxia hung one arm about my waist, "I'm glad you like it."

"Incoming transmission." A robotic sound came from the wide-screen which flickered to life.  
Marluxia let go, put on a white robe, and sat down on his bed. The screen showed Xemnas.  
"Number XI, status report." Xemnas said tersely.  
"All is well, Sir. The Replica program is progressing nicely." He answered pleasently.  
Xemnas nodded, but seemed slightly distracted, "Very well."  
"Anything wrong, my Superior?" Marluxia asked out of courteousy.  
"Yes." The Superior replied, "We have lost one of our members, Lixca."

Marluxia looked up, "Oh! Terribly sorry, Sir. Lixca!"  
I stepped into veiw, keeping the robe drawn about me...not that you couldn't see how the sateen hugged my figure.  
"Ah, this is where you've been." Xemnas narrowed his eyes slightly, "Do you have an excuse?"  
"Yes, Sir." I sat down next to Marluxia, "I...I was summoned by Vexen!"  
Inwardly I smirked and I could see Marluxia supressing a grin.  
"He wanted me to help with the Replica program." I finished.  
"I see...I see no reason why I shouldn't allow it." Xemnas concluded, "Continue and farewell."

As soon as the screen went blank, Marluxia laughed, "That was sheer genius! Pin it on the old man!"  
I giggled, not caring about being a little sneaky, "If anything goes wrong with my being here, he'll take the fall for it."  
Marluxia shrugged off the robe and laid down under the covers, "Sleepy yet?"  
"Uh-huh..." I murmured, inhaling to yawn through my nose.  
I slipped in with him, letting the silk sheets caress my skin. He pulled the covers up more and I snuggled close.

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed.  
I heard a noise from the balcony, "Oh, you're awake. Sorry, Lixca."  
Marluxia came back in and I got out of bed, the sateen robe hanging loosely on my shoulders.  
"Morning." I giggled, I felt relaxed after my sleep.

Marluxia grabbed my hand and lead me to his bathroom.  
We both jumped in the shower together and in the midst of washing his fingers ran through my navy pubic hair.  
"Ever considered getting rid of these curls?" Marluxia asked me.  
I shrugged, "Sure, hun, but it always seemed so tedious and complicated."  
The assassin chuckled as he toweled us off.  
He took extra care drying my nether hair, and it quckly became curly and fluffy as was its custom to do after I showered.

Then he sat me down on the counter. "Spread your legs." He instructed and I did.  
He grabbed a small pair of scissors, "I promise I won't hurt you."  
I saw that he was trimming my pubic hair shorter so that he could use a razor on the short hair. Then he used a small round electric one to remove the last of the stubble. Marluxia pulled me into standing and stood me in front of a mirror, letting me see my newly shaven vulva.

I smiled, it did look nice and when I touched it, it felt nice.  
"Thank you, Marluxia!" I turned and hugged him.  
He smiled, "I figured you might like it."  
I ran back out into his room and laid down on his bed, "Will you do the honours?" I spread my legs and shed my robe.  
"I'd love to." He growled as he pounced on me.  
It felt so different, without my hair in the way every touch seemed magnified. As he thrust I leaned in for a kiss and received a french one, the motion of our tongues driving me to orgasm faster.

Later in the day I had donned a pair of white lace panties and bra, and I was lounging around on a white couch next to a glass wall that led to outside.  
Marluxia was practicing his attacks on heartless on a training field just outside the wall and I was listening to music with headphones.

Axel, Larxene, Vexen, and Zexion were all in the room which was a sort of employee lounge.  
A coffee machine was in the corner where Axel was, Larxene was teasing Vexen, and Zexion was reading on the other couch.  
I stood up and closed my eyes, holding the headphones to my ears with both hands and swerving my hips to the music.  
"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday, lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend." I sang under my breath, "Partyin', partyin', yeah! Partyin', partyin', yeah! Fun, fun, fun, fun. Lookin' forward to the weekend."

I secretly noticed that the others, except for Zexion who was still reading, had stopped whatever they were doing to watch me as I weaved around in the thin, pink cloak.  
My eyes were shut, but I heard Marluxia come back in. "All your's, Axel." Marluxia said.  
I opened my eyes as my song finished and took the headphones off. "Hey, hun, what's up?" I asked, wrapping my arms around the pink haired man.  
He grinned, "Nothing, I just finished my training."  
I saw Axel pull off a few firey moves on the other side of the glass.

I nodded, "Okay...Can we talk?"  
"Of course."  
Once alone I asked, "Alright, who can and who can't I sleep with while here?"  
"What?" Marluxia asked, confused, "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm just wondering if you want me all to yourself or if I could sleep with, oh say, Zexion, or Larxene, or Axel while I'm here." I said honestly.

"Do I own you?" He asked sarcasticly, "No. I don't mind if you sleep with anyone else."  
"Really?" I was surprised, "I thought you'd be possessive..."  
Marluxia smirked, "I can if you want me to be..." Then he smiled sweetly, "But I know you better than that."  
I grinned, "Good...because, if you were going to be all controling and jealous...I'd leave immedietly."  
"We can't have that now, can we?" Marluxia kissed me again and then he portaled somewhere else.  
I sighed, I wasn't limited like I thought I would be and now...I wanted to show off my new sex.

"Now, Vexen, I'll need that report first thing tomorrow!" Zexion reminded the blond as he shut the door to his room.  
I giggled and the slate haired Nobody wheeled around, "Holy Hearts, Lixca!"  
I grinned, "Did I startle you?"  
I got up from his bed and swayed my hips, making the sateen robe swing back and forth to reveal naked skin. I grabbed Zexion's hand and dragged him back to the bed slowly.  
"Number Z-"  
I cut him off with a finger at his lips, "Shush...Don't talk, just feel."

"Wait Lixc-" He tried again.  
I sighed, "What did I just say? We can't do this if you d-"  
"Lixca!" Zexion yelled.  
Now he had my attention as he rarely ever yells.  
"...What?" I asked softly.  
He blushed and averted his blue eyes, "I'm sorry...but...but, I'm not...I can't, not with a _girl_."  
I was confused at first, but then I caught on, "Oh...you mean you're..."  
Zexion nodded rapidly and finished the statement, "...Gay..."

It took me a moment to fully process this.  
Zexion is gay, homosexual, queer, and any other word or phrase for Not Straight.  
I nodded, trying not to smile sheepishly, "Oh...Sorry, I uh, heh...Oops?"  
The schemer bit his lip, "No, I'm sorry...It was a nice gesture, really it was...and if I were straight I wouldn't have stopped you, trust me...but I'm not."

"So, uh...do you have a boyfriend?" I asked curiously.  
He nodded, "Uh-huh...Lex."  
"Oh, Lexaeus..." I wrapped the robe around me as I stood, "That's cute. I guess I'll let you go to bed then...bye."  
"Bye..." Came the quiet reply from the room before I shut the door behind me.

"Well that was awkward." I muttered to myself as I portaled into Axel's room.  
I stepped out on the other side only to find him talking to Larxene.  
"-act soon, or we'll lose our advanta-" Axel stopped midsentence, "Oh, Lixca, hey."  
Larxene's eyes ran up and down my sateen covered form, "Nice outfit, Lix."  
I grinned, "Thanks, hun. Axel, I just wanted to have the chace to say good-bye. I'm RTCing."  
"Oh, alright." The redhead nodded and I grabbed my suitcase.  
I made a portal and cast a backwards glance at Axel, saluting goofily, "Thanks Ax, it's been a real slice."

As soon as I stepped out on the other side I turned to face my problems.

"Xigbar, we need to talk."


	16. I Will Never Hurt You

*yawnstretchyawn*  
Wow, I've been so tired lately...I need to regulate my sleeping more.  
It seems to take me forever to write anything anymore...every time I try I end up too lazy to be inspired.  
And if it's not my own tired/laziness, then it's my mom wanting me to do the dishes or laundry...  
I know I'm older, but I never get to leave the house like other teens, so I think I shouldn't have to do the same work other teens do.  
Seriously...I don't even drive yet o_O

Er...getting off topic.  
Enjoy the story!

* * *

"...About what?" Came the quiet reply.  
I set down by case and stubbornly sat on his bed, "About us. About what happened."  
Xigbar was reclining on his bed, his expression unusually apathetic.  
I bit my lip, "Look...I know that you don't want to talk about it...hell, I don't want to talk about it."

I refused to avert my gaze, even when he looked up and our eyes locked. The sensation wasn't new. When Demyx and I had our fight, it was the same tightness of the throat and locking up of the jaw.  
"But we have to talk about it." I finished, watching Xigbar's face for any change. There wasn't a change, though.  
"Xig..." I murmured.  
"No." I blinked at the soft response.  
Xigbar turned his head, "It's obvious what happened...I guess Demyx was right, calling me Old Man..."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, "No! I...I think I've had so many guys that I get confused."  
Finally he looked up, surprised, "How many people _have_ you slept with, Kitten?"  
"Uh..." I started counting down on my fingers, "You, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia...so, five?"  
Xigbar raised an eyebrow, "So, you haven't slept with Tiger?"  
"No, but I honestly want to..." I almost whispered, "Heh..."

"Then, why haven't you?" He asked.  
I sighed, "Moral problems...yeah."  
Xigbar shrugged, "You're a heartless Nobody and so is he. Besides...it's obvious you favor him..."  
"Dammit, Xig." I growled, "I would say that I love you, but we can't love! I'd rather sleep with you over some neophyte any day!"  
I finally felt comfortable enough to lean over and hug him, "I wish I coud say something, something to make what I did go away...but that's not going to happen, hun."  
"Alright, simmer down, Kitten." Xigbar grinned, "I'm not gonna lie...it stings, but I'll live."  
I nuzzled into his neck, "Hm, you positive? Cause I'm not writing a eulogy."  
He laughed and pushed me back to look at me, "Just...try not to do that again, kay?"

I gave him a sly smile, "So, uh...does this mean that I can go seduce the rookie?"  
Xigbar grinned but shook his head disbievingly, "Oh brother...yeah, go on, get outta here!"  
I caught myself on his doorway, "Yay! Thanks Xiggy!"

"Why hello there, Roxy." I purred, waltzing into the kid's room, being that the lower floor was dry again. He was just sitting on his bed, reading.  
"Hi Lixca, whatcha need?" He was much more upbeat now, smiling at times.  
I swallowed slightly, he was so cute...but he's a minor for pantyhose sake!  
"Lixca, are you alright?" The blond asked, with worry filled sapphires, "Do you need to go lie down and r-"  
I cut him off with a hastey kiss, he was still talking as I could hear the muffled dribbles of words against my lips...then my tongue ended all speech.  
Roxas was shuffling his hands around in panic, then he settled down enough to grab the sides of my face. I purred as best I could and wrapped my arms around his neck, curling my fingers in his blond hair.

"Lixc-ca, this isn't right..." He pulled away from me, thenI had stripped my glove and had slipped my hand haphazardly down the organization pants, pressing my cold hand against his warm member.  
"Ahah...Li-lixc-ca..." He groaned.  
"Yes? You wanted something?" I nipped at the shell of his ear.  
His teenaged mind was registering anything _other_ than my words, focusing on the feel of my hand on him.  
I gently pushed him down onto the bed, never stopping my strokes, my lips on his neck. I rubbed my thumb over the back of the head and Roxas started to pant and whimper, letting out little gasps of air.

I backed off for a moment and nearly lost it there.  
Roxas' face was flushed deep pink and his eyes were half closed, his pale lips parted slightly for air. At that moment nothing else mattered except making him feel good. I bit my lip then dived down to nuzzle his neck, inhaling his scent, and smiled when he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Please..." He whispered, "Don't stop...it feels so good and...and I...trust you."  
My amber eyes widened, "Roxas..."

Slowly bending down, I breathed out warm air onto the hard member inches away from my face, drawing a shudder from the teen. Smiling lecherously, I lengthened my licks, wanting to hear more of the blond's sounds.  
I almost moaned myself.  
The flavour had the usual taste, but underlying was a certain sweet spice that was pretty much driving me wild. This was unlike anything, it was just simply amazing!

I moved his mouth over the head, sucking slightly before swallowing the entire thing whole, fighting hard against my gag reflex. Roxas wasn't _very_ big- Six or seven inches, but that was enough to make me work for it.  
I wanted it to be really good for my keyblade bearer.  
_My keyblade bearer_.

_Mine, mine, mine._

As my throat muscles contracted and relaxed, I began to bob my head up and down. I wished that I could have seen Roxas' face, but the blond was lying back, gripping the white sheets.  
I'm fairly good at this sort of thing, having given plenty of blowjobs to Demyx, so I brought him to climax pretty quick.

Roxas let out a high pitch cry as he came, then sighed as the peak started to fade.  
"Lix...ca...that...that was...amazing." He panted, "Where did you learn...learn how to do that?"  
I smiled, "Eh, it comes with age."  
"Was that sex?" He asked suddenly.  
I blinked, "Heh, no that wasn't. Sex is more of a mutual thing."  
"Can we do sex?" Wow this kid is blunt.

I had honestly, hand on non-existant heart, not been expecting Roxas to be this willing to have actual sex. I had been so caught up in seeking out Roxas' pleasure, that thoughts of penetration hadn't even crossed my mind.  
But now, there wasn't another notion in existence that was more arousing to me.  
I felt light headed...and if I felt light headed, then how dizzy must Roxas feel?

I nodded, "Alright, gimme a sec."  
My coat was off in seconds, though my pants took more time.  
"I think it would be a good learning experience if you undid my bra." I told him with a lavicious smile, placing his right hand behind me and on the clasp. Roxas swallowed, then moved his fingers, trying to undo the hooks without sucess.  
"You can use both hands, hun." I teased, placing his left hand on the clasp too. He blushed, but got the contraption open.  
Once it was off his blush only deepened, it was so cute!  
I flipped us, since I wanted him to know what missionary style was, and helped him position. His hands were shaking, whether in anticipation of the excitement or in fear of messing up, I couldn't tell.

I almost cried when he pushed the first part in.  
Not because of pain, but because the look on Roxas' face mirrored Axel's when we first did it in the shower, a look of awe and realization of what we just did. The memory was riddled with guilt for my actions toward Axel, and my eyes closed for a moment.  
Then I reached for a smaller hand, and I felt a warm tingle as our fingers interlaced.  
My amber met his sapphire and I leaned up close and kissed his cheek, whispering, "I promise I will never hurt you."

It's true, I would destroy Kingdom Hearts before I would hurt this fallen angel. My love was a mix of affection, sexual attraction, and something entirely maternal.  
Roxas licked his lips, whispering a soft, "Okay...", then he pushed in the rest of the way.  
I wrapped my legs around his back, gasping at every thrust and noticing that Roxas was still cradling his hand in my own.  
I buried my face in his neck, kissing and nipping, meeting his thrusts with practiced ease.  
Roxas wasn't as confident, but his instinct was helping him along and soon he was in that mind-blowing rhythm of a neophyte lover. If I had not been in a sweet haze of estacy I would have been so proud that the blond was taking to this so well.

After about four minutes of this he gave one of those short abortive thrusts that signaled his orgasm. I hadn't climaxed yet, and Roxas was so worried about that too.  
"It's alright, it happens often, trust me, hun. Just work it back up and we'll go a second round." I assured him as he teased himself up to hardness again.  
This time I managed to release, which triggered his as my body constricted tightly around him.

After a moment of being in our post-sex haze, I yawned and winked at him. He smiled back, then yawned too.  
It was late, so I donned my clothes and laid his coat across him, blanketing him as he slept.

I didn't even knock on Demyx's door, I just went in...and stopped dead in my tracks.  
"D-demyx...?" I squealed, my mouth hanging slightly open. I felt a cold wave flow over me, settling in my stomach.  
There was my lover...with another partner...a man partner...Luxord to be exact.  
"Lixca!" Demyx's head shot up from sucking off the blond, green eyes wide, "I...I...you..."  
I blinked and felt the tear trails chill over when the air hit them, "So...this is what...no, this is _who_ you do when I'm not here?"

The nocturne held up his hands defensivly, "No, no, it's not-"  
"What it looks like?" I finished in a shriek, "I don't give a DAMN what it looks like! At least I TELL you of my other partners, I don't keep secrets from you!"  
"No!" Demyx was frantic now, "No, Lixca, it's a bet! I lost at poker!"  
I couldn't even see straight now as I shook my head around, " Oh SURE, everything's a bet with _him_! You know what? You can both fuck yourselves! And while you're at it, fuck each other! Not that you need my permission for that!"

I slammed the door and ran back to my own room, slamming my door hard before sliding down it to sit on the floor.


	17. BEGONE SATAN!

**Ahmahgees it's so short!**  
**But I promised a certain someone, she knows who she is, that I would do a Lixca/Vexen lemon.**  
**Well...here ya go.**

* * *

I must have been there a good half hour before I heard a portal and saw a hooded figure step out.  
"Go AWAY Demyx!" I screeched, throwing one of my blacksmith tools.  
Down came the hood as Vexen dodged the wrench, "Good gracious!"  
"Oh, hey Vexen..." I snorted bitterly, "This isn't a good time."  
"Oh for Ansem's sake, what happened?" The scientist helped me up.

"Demyx was blowing Lux..." I muttered.  
"How is that any different than you and Xigbar?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Way different!" I defended, "Dem knows that I have other partners, we talked about it and decided it was alright, but he never mentioned himself having another partner."  
"And if he had?" Vexen quipped.  
"Then, I would've been fine with it." I sighed, "I'm upset because he kept it a secret from me..."

"I see..." Vexen held his chin in thought, "Trust can be an issue in many relationships, yes, but that's not why I'm here."  
I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Then why are you here?"  
"To ask you why you said I summoned you." The achedemic replied, clearly irritated.  
I blinked, oh hell...now I had to formulate an excuse. "Uh..." I stummbled for words, "I...well...Xemnas asked...and...y'know..."  
Vexen raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed, "Uh-huh...and?"  
I bit my lip, "Look, I panicked, okay? Xemnas was just staring at me, and my mind went blank!"

He sat down on my bed, sighing, "It figures you'd try to pin it on me...you kids never take responsibility these days."  
I unconciously rolled my eyes.  
"See?" Vexen snapped, "There it is again, that blatant disregard for my rank!"  
I eased down next to him, blinking slowly and just staring at him.  
"What? Lixca answer m-" Vexen started before I put a finger to his lips.  
"Shush..." I whispered, "Don't talk...let me...make it up to you..."

I'm not sure why I was kissing him, but it was nice.  
Then he broke the kiss, a strange grin on his face, "Prepare to be schooled..."  
Then he pushed me down on the sheets and attacked my mouth. I felt myself moan into the kiss, I was so surprised...Vexen was really good at this!

He suddenly broke off and I whined a little. Vexen swallowed, "Now hold on, time out!" His hands were in a T shape as he sat down. I sighed, but plopped down too.  
"Sorry," The blond gasped out between breaths, "I wish I could perform better, but I'm not as young as I used to be..."  
I smiled and moved his hair behind his shoulder to kiss his neck, "Don't worry, Vexen...I don't mind a slower pace."  
He took one more deep breath and shook himself to clear his head.

I bared my teeth ferally and tugged off my gloves with my teeth.  
Soon I was removing both our coats and running my bare fingers across his back, pressing gently into the pale skin. I had to marvel at how pale Vexen was, proving how little often this skin saw sunlight.  
I leaned back allowing him to hover over me and my fingertips ghosted over the sharp features of his face.

Vexen wasn't handsome in the way that most people define it, but he had an elegance about him akin to the ice he controlled.  
I have always had that ability, the ability to see the beauty in anyone, because everyone has something about them that is attractive.  
And Vexen was no exception.

Then I saw his eyes...such a bright acidic green!  
I leaned up and roughly attacked his mouth, his hands fumbling to undo my bra. I left most of my clothes on as did Vexen, we stripped just enough to perform the deed. I stroked and ungloved hand down his shaft, guiding it to me.  
"C'mon, Vexy~" I purred near his ear, "Show me how experienced you are~"

And show me he did...I don't think I've shagged like that in a loooooooooooong while. I tossed my head back as he angled to hit my G-spot harshly, my nails raking up his leather-covered back and spurring him on. I felt a wetness at the corners of my eyes threatening to fall, and I shook my head back and forth, whining and gasping.  
Vexen panted and hoisted my left leg up, like I do when I play around alone, and snapped his hips forward, causing a mantra of, "YES! AHHAN~, YES YES, FUCK!" to fall from my rouged lips.

I wasn't expecting my orgasm, it snuck up on me and exploded like fireworks, making my hips dance in my ecstacy.  
I wasn't even aware of Vexen's release until moments later when I felt it leak out...sex can be so disgusting sometimes.

"Do you really have to go back?" I asked half an hour later.  
Vexen nodded, "I apologize, Lixca, but Marluxia will be...pardon the expression, furious, if I'm gone too long."  
I nodded and gave a half smile, "Alright...perhaps we can do this again?"  
"Perhaps..." He gave a sly smile, one hand up by his mouth, "Yes, at a later date. I have this feeling that our paths shall cross again very soon."  
"Bye, hun." I waved as the dark portal engulfed him.

* * *

I liked my birthday.  
I don't mean to sound like that weird hamster...gerbil...ginuea pig...thing from those children's books, but It was just Saix and Me.  
A dinner date was the plan, and as usual it wasn't so much romantic as it was...restricted, I guess?  
Saix isn't one for friendly chit chat, even with me on my fricken birthday...  
Xaldin set down our meal and nodded to Saix before leaving.  
"Lixca, I believe that it is your turn to say the prayer." My sibling informed me.  
I nodded reluctantly, being that I don't believe in the Christian God, and folded my hands, but stopped in surprise.

"Oh my god..." I murmured peering past Saix to see Xion sneeking out of the laundry room and through the hall outside the dining hall in her _underwear_.  
She begged me with her eyes not to give her away.

I faltered, but managed to cover up my pause by reaching to the ceiling as if in praise, "Um, uh...OH MY GOD...we uh...thank you for...the...food that Xaldin has put in front of us and STOP!" I screamed when Xion almost sneezed.  
I bit my lip and continued, "Uh, uh...the Devil!"  
I grinned sheepishly, "...From doing bad things...and, uh..."

I almost pitched myself across the table as I tried to shoo her away, "GET OUTTA HERE!"  
I caught Saix's curious stare and swallowed, thinking fast, "Uh...Satan?"  
I gestured to Xion in a pushing motion, "GO!"

Then I relaxed finally when she was out of sight, "Go, so that we may live in peace. Amen."  
"Amen..." Saix echoed, then frowned slightly, "That was...highly...unusual, Lixca."  
I looked up suddenly, "I gotta use the bathroom!"  
"I, what, uh, okay?" Saix blinked and shrugged, confused by my behavior.

"Sorry..." Xion whispered as I stepped into her room. She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged and holding her pillow.  
I smiled motherly, "Don't worry, hun. We can't have Saix seeing you like this, now can we?"  
She blushed wildly and narrowed her eyes, "No way. I don't even like him seeing me clothed...Scratch that, I don't like him seeing me at all."  
"Well, I like seeing you like this." I heard myself say before I could stop it.  
Xion blinked and cocked her head, "Huh?"  
I coughed, then smiled, "Ah, I just mean that's you're a very pretty young lady. I feel like a mother towards you and Roxas both."  
"Oh," The black haired girl smiled, "Okay!"  
Seeing my opportunity, I quickly left the room and went back to where Saix was waiting.


	18. Of Card Tables and Memory Lane

**Wow, uh, this one has a lot of sex...  
oh, and incest,  
yaoi,  
exhibitionism or voyerism,  
and the mistreatment of a card table.**

* * *

"Hey, Kitten, how're things?" Xigbar asked casually as I passed him.  
I shrugged, "I've been better..."  
"Oh..." He stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Sorry to hear that. If you want, care to join me and the boys for a round of poker?"  
I pulled a face, "Heh, no thanks. I suck at poker..."  
He grinned crookedly, "Yeah, but it's _strip_ poker."  
My amber eyes widened, "All the more reason to not play!"

To be honest, the offer was tempting.  
No doubt I would get some 'loving' from the guys...oh alright, I would get some dick, but you catch my drift.  
"C'mon," Xigbar pressed, "It's a Friday night and Lux has got booze."  
"Rum?" I asked, and he nodded, "...Fine, but I'm bringing daquiri mix and whipcream."

'The boys' ended up being just Xaldin and Luxord.  
By the 5th hand I was already coatless and tank-topless, my navy bra bared to the table of men. Not that I really cared though.  
"How's about we shake things up?" Xigbar asked, grinning like a madman, "The loser of the hand has to do something...sexual for the winner."  
I bit my lip, I kept losing pretty bad, but I wasn't always the lowest hand. Sometimes I lucked out and managed to have a good deal. So I agreed to the terms and Luxord dealed another round.

I looked at my hand, three of a kind...not the best hand, but certainly not the worst.  
I held my breath as everyone laid out their cards.  
Luxord had a flush, Xaldin had four of a kind, and Xigbar...well, he just had a high card.  
I exhaled in relief, I had made 3rd place.

Xigbar blinked a few times, processing the situation.  
I watched as he sighed and stood up to move over to Xaldin's seat. I was so intent on watching him that I didn't register Luxord's movement until he was right behind me.  
I almost turned around, "Lu-"  
"Shh, luv..." The blond whispered by my pointed ear, "Just watch them."  
I shivered at his tone, but continued watching II and III.

Xigbar moved to straddle the lancer's hips before crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. I had never thought of Xigbar as bisexual, he seemed to enjoy women more, but from the way he wasn't shying away proved that intimacy with a man was not unknown to the sniper.  
That thought alone aroused me and I know Luxord felt it with his hand down the front of my black pants. My breathing was becoming labored as Luxord undid my pants and teased my bra, while I watched them further.  
Xaldin was already letting his hands roam over the freeshooter's sides and ass, elicting moans from the sniper on his lap. Without warning Xaldin undid Xigbar's pants and roughly shoved them down far enough to bare him to us, being that Xigbar went commando...the pervert.

Luxord's hands were still all over me and I was only becoming more and more flushed...haha, flush...we were playing poker...get it?  
Sorry, I tend to have random thoughts.  
Back to the awesome orgy.

Currently Xigbar and Xaldin were still playing tonsil hockey and basicaly trying to have dry sex, which was pretty damn hott...and Luxord was still fondling me when,  
"Hey Lixy~" I gasped at the all-too familiar whisper, glancing down to see Demyx on his knees in front of my chair.  
"Shh," He put a finger up when I moved to speak, "I wanted to make it up to you..."

So, that why Xigbar was so hell-bent on getting me to play. He was helping Demyx get back in my good graces...and, apparently, in Xaldin's pants.  
The lancer was now devoid of pants and the two were entangled on the chair, having dry sex as far as I could tell...for now. I saw Xigbar sucking on Xaldin's fingers as makeshift lube.  
Luxord didn't back off as Demyx removed my pants and panties completely.  
The nocturne made a surprised face, oh right, he hadn't seen my new look.

Then he smiled and went to work with that tongue of his, making me writhe.  
If there was one thing Demyx was better at than any of my other partners, it was eating me out. His tongue literally danced as it delved in and out. My left hand tangled in that sandy blonde mullet of his in my ecstacy, urging him on.  
"Dem...haan, Dem-Demyx..." I managed to pant, whining as he nipped lightly at my clit.

I opened my eyes and almost lost it.  
Xaldin had Xigbar on the card table and was fucking the sniper.  
I let out a few gasps as I realized I'd been holding my breath.  
Xigbar's hair was down and he was...crying...but I could tell he was in bliss by all the moans and cries of, "Dilan! F-fuck, Dil!"

Once again, my orgasm was a sneaky little bugger and surprised me, "D-DEMYX~!"  
I let out a sigh as the shockwave passed, leaving me in a limp haze.  
I felt Demyx crawling up my body to kiss me.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and repeatedly kissed him, managing to gasp out between kisses, "I...fucking...love you!"  
I don't know what made me say it...all I know is that I spent round two in Demyx room, followed closely by our falling in to a coma-like sleep.

I didn't wake up until noon the next day.  
Thankfully it was the first of our two vacation days in a row.

"Lixca."  
I turned to my 'cousin's voice, "Yes, Sir?"  
Saix beckoned, "I have somewhere I want you to go with me."  
I raised an eyebrow, but followed curiously.  
He opened a portal and made a 'ladies first' gesture, ushering me in first.

I stepped out, and swallowed.  
It was Radient Garden...or what was left of it anyway.  
"Hollow Bastion." Saix said simply, "This is what became of our...home."  
"Why?" I asked, turning to him, "Why bring me here?"  
"I felt you should see it." He replied, "Believe it or not, I've found my old house."  
"And your..." I hesitated, "...Parents?"  
"Gone." Saix answered, void of emotion as always, "I thought you might like to take a trip down memory lane."

He walked off, beckoning, "Follow me."  
Which I did, past the waterfalls that used to be fountains, the abandoned plazas. I looked up and saw the castle, it was in poor condition, but still functional. The lifts were still moving despite the heartless skulking around.  
After a moment of walking, we came to a stop in front of Sai-no...Isa's house. The place was still more or less like I remembered it, I was taller so it looked smaller than I remembered. It was a basic townhouse, the light brown paint faded with age. He opened the door, ushering me in, and closed it behind him.

I bit my lip, it was all the same.  
The same couch, the same kitchen, the same stairs that led to the upstairs and Isa's room.  
I cautiously climbed the dust covered steps and gingerly pushed open the bedroom door.  
Saix's hand pushed next to mine impatiently, "The dust won't bite, Lixca."  
I frowned, but continued on.

Isa's room hadn't changed much, there were a few band posters and a Playboy half hidden under the bed and dust.  
I raised an eyebrow and smirked at the lewd magazine, "Really, Saix...Playboy?"  
His eyes narrowed, "Hmph...a teenage boy has needs."  
I fluffed the yellow comforter, removing dust from the fabric, before sitting down. I smiled at the memories of...fooling around up here with Isa. Saix sat down next to me, looking deep in thought.

Then he turned to me, "You remember...don't you?"  
I blushed slightly and nodded, "I remember everything Isa and Cali did..."  
"Want to play a game then?" He asked suddenly.  
I shrugged, "O-okay?"

I inhaled sharply as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Are you nervous yet?"  
I almost laughed, Saix was playing such a high-school game with me.  
I smiled, "No."  
The hand moved to my waist, "Are you nervous yet?"  
"No." I felt it rest on my hip. "Nervous yet?" He asked and I stifled a yawn to mock him, "Nope."

When I opened my eyes again, Saix was at the side of my face, the hand had moved up to my right boob.  
"Nervous yet?" He breathed by my ear.  
I regained control of my breathing and smirked, "No."  
I felt him kissing my neck, nipping occasssionally.  
I let out a contented sigh as my half-brother molested me like he did when we were kids...wow, that sounded really, really wrong.  
Oh well, it sort of is wrong...

"Forget the game, Isa!" I whinned, "Just fuck me already!"  
He drew back and for a moment two sets of amber locked.  
He stood up to remove his coat, which gave me a chance to look him over.  
Isa had a cute, boyish look to him, but Saix had grown up, the boyish features being replaced by a leaner, sexier look.  
Speaking of sexier, Saix was more built, no doubt from the endless slew of missions that Xemnas sent him on.

I slowly undid my own coat, letting it pool around my wrists as I stuck my chest out to show off my assets, it was vacation so I had forgone a bra...and underwear.  
"Isa~" I cooed and took one side of my jacket and tossed it around his waist, pulling him closer, "Play with me~"  
"With pleasure, Cali." He growled as he pinned me down.  
I giggled childishly and bucked my hips into his, drawing a slight groan from the other blunette. I was in a very playful mood so I squealed when Saix's sharp teeth bit down right below my ear.

I wiggled out of my pants and unbuttoned his, rubbing him through the cotton of his plain grey boxers. I smirked and unfastened the front opening to them and slipping my hand in.  
I let out a few breathy gasps at the heat, I always found it so arousing.  
I quickly shucked down the boxers and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Please," I nipped at his earring, "Isa, fuck me~"  
He didn't need to be asked twice.  
I moaned at the taboo feeling of being filled by my own sibling, "Ah-h-ha...B-brother..."  
I expected Saix to be rough, and he was, but what I didn't expect was the snarling noise he made instead of moaning. I guess the dog jokes weren't too far fetched after all.  
I laid back and took the abuse, glancing up at the cheesy glow-in-the-dark star and moon ceiling stickers that reminded me of where we were.

He finished up with a low growl and I shook myself after my own orgasm to wake up.  
I felt extremely tired after that rough romp.  
"I'm going to crash in your bed." I murmured, snuggling under the soft yellow covers. I was surprised when saix joined me.  
"Hm?" I asked, to sleepy to form a better question.  
"You're not the only one who's tired..." Saix stifled a yawn and I felt him bury his nose in my sex-mused hair.  
I smiled, comfortable under warm blankets and wrapped in his arms.

I didn't really think about what would happen when we woke up the next day...


	19. Kingdom Hearts is Half Done

Ohmigosh, thank you for the reviews everyone!  
A big thanks to Erin for giving me ideas and suggestions! She knows who she is~  
Oh and another thanks to whoever omggirl is, she gave me the boost I needed to get off my lazy arse and write this!

Alrighty, with this chapter I bring you deep into the female mind...woooo~ *wavy arms*

* * *

"Lixca, it's time to get up."  
I turned over, trying to stay asleep, only to tumble off of Isa's narrow bed.  
"...ow." I mummbled into the floor, not moving from my position of having only one leg still tangled in the pale blue undersheet. When I did look up I saw a strangely worried look on Saix's face.  
"What?" I asked bluntly, clambering back on top of the sheets.  
"Lixca...there's blood on the sheets." He answered carefully, "I don't think I hurt you that much."  
I blinked and furrowed my brows in confusion, staring blankly at the spotty stain under where I had been laying. That's when a smell all too familiar hit my nose and my amber eyes widened, "...Menstral blood..."  
"What?" Saix was more confused than I was, "You mean...it's your...period? But how?"  
"I...I don't know..." I frowned and bit my lip, "I have to go."  
I hastily opened a portal around me, leading to my bathroom.

"How?" I asked my pale reflection as I leaned on the sink, "Nobodies can't bear children...so why would my body prepare for one?"  
I crouched down to the cabinet underneath and opened it, prodding around the back until I found the box of pads I had kept in case we got our hearts back.  
I quickly grabbed a spare pair of underwear and applied one of the pads, hoping to Kingdom Hearts that my period wouldn't be as difficult as it had as my Somebody.

The blood always seemed to try and avoid the pad, mainly by traveling farther back than the pad could cover, which ruined several of Cali's jeans and panties.  
My mom had always scolded me, "_You need to learn how to put that thing in right. Honestly, Cali, even when _my_ flow was heavy, _I_ didn't have as many accidents as you do. Learn to wake up and take care of it, before you ruin _another_ set of bedsheets_."  
I tried to tell her that I was trying dammit!  
It was, in short, unbearable...but then again, I didn't really have the greatest relationship with her anyway.

Back to my current problem.

"Oh no..." A realization dawned on me, "If I'm bleeding then I can't have sex...and my body is so used to dick now...dependent almost."  
"Hey Lixca!" I sat bolt upright, oh no, please no, not now Demyx...  
"Too sleepy...go away..." I faked being tired, hoping it would drive him away.  
I heard a sigh, "Oh, alright, sleepy head, I'll wake you up at noon."  
I threw on my coat and made a portal, I had to check if it was just me.

"-won't it stop!"  
I looked up the second I stepped out of the portal, "Larxene?"  
"The fuck do you want?" She snapped from...from the bathroom.  
"Are you...are you bleeding, hun?" I asked, you can't beat around the bush with this blond, "Like period bleeding?"  
I heard a noise like something was dropped, "Son of a bitch...yes! You too?"  
"Unfortunately..." I replied as she stepped out in just her panties, I could see the blood stains on them.  
Larxene seemed to be franticaly searching for something. I reached in my pocket and held up my emergency pad, whistling to get her attention.  
"Oh my gosh, thank you!" She took it and went back in her bathroom.  
I was surprised, she rarely thanks anyone for anything...but we are both girls and it's sort of a unspoken code of womanhood, if one of your friends gets a sneak attack from her period and you have something she can use then you're supposed to hand it over.

"I never thought I'd need these again, y'know?" She said, stepping out to put on a shirt.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I just happened to have some spares. I'll have to go and buy some more from Twilight Town..."  
"Me too..." Larxene frowned, pouting as she opened a portal.  
"See ya." I waved casually as I too left, but to Vexen's lab.

"Vexen!" I called out. I found him talking with some silver haired kid in a gothic hula skirt.  
I grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I need to speak with you. Now."  
"You are dismissed, Repliku." Vexen sent the boy away and walked with me, "What is so urgent that you came and found me personally?"  
"I got my period." I said bluntly, "Just today...and I want to know why."  
"Well...um..." The scientist thought for a moment, "I didn't know if it would happen...but this has a very simple explanation."  
"Yes?" I urged.  
"It's Kingdom Hearts." Vexen stated, "It's half done now, so we'll start to feel more human."  
I sat on the desk, "So...doesn't this mean that I can get...y'know...pregnant?"  
"Well, yes." He looked at me as if I had two head for asking such a question, "I do believe that's what your cycle prepares you for."  
"Oh no..." That meant I would have to start using contraceptives like a normal person if I wanted to have sex without the bi-product so to speak.

I thanked him and went back to my room.  
I heard a knock on my door, "Hey, Lixca, it's noon. You need to wake up."  
"Come in, Dem..." I opened the door and he walked in, catching the look on my face. "What's wrong?" The musican asked, sitting on my bed. I smiled sadly, "Kingdom hearts is half finished...so...I got my period..."  
"...What?" Demyx asked, looking at me scepticaly, "But we're Nobodies..."  
"That's why I was so confused this morning, but I talked to Vexen." I remained standing and crossed my arms, "He also said that I can have kids now..."  
"I...I..." Demyx stood up, holding his head, "I need time to process this..."  
"Dem!" I caught his arm and made him look at me, "Would you even want a child...with me?"  
"...I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for that." He answered after a moment, walking out the door.

At least he was honest...

I returned to my bed, only to find Xigbar swinging down to face me. He looked oddly serious, "I heard everything, Kitten..."  
"Alright...?" I felt less patient than usual, probably PMS.  
"He's just a kid, really." Xigbar flipped to land on his feet on the floor, "He has a dream of being a star, and that's hard to achieve with a baby to take care of."  
"When I asked him, I didn't mean right now." I pouted, laying on my stomach, "I meant at any time."  
"Like I said, he's young." The freeshooter shrugged, sitting next to me, "He doesn't think that far ahead."  
"It still stings..." I murmured into my sheets.  
I felt Xigbar's hands on my back, rubbing up and down, "I think the more important question is, do _you_ want to have a kid with Demyx?"

I thought about it while he rubbed my back, then I sat up to remove my coat, "I thought so..."  
I laid back down, letting his hands roam over my bare back, he had taken off his gloves. "Think carefully, Kitten, the guy you pick to have a baby with needs to be the guy you're willing to live with and raise the child with, right?"  
"What about...you?" I asked sleepily, "Believe it or not, hun, you're my other suitor."  
"...me?" He paid attention to my lower back which eased the cramps, "Why me?"  
"You're older and more mature, y'know?" I breathed deeply in comfort, "More stable, I guess."  
He rubbed my sides, "Never really crossed my mind...at least not since I was Braig...but, I don't think I'd mind settling down. I have to do it sometime, and..."  
He trailed off, rubbing my neck and messing with my hair. He really needed to hurry up with his answer, because I was about to go unconscious.  
Which I did before he could elaborate.  
Curse his magical hands...

After four days my bleeding stopped, which surprised me. They were never this short before, but I wasn't complaining.  
"Hey, babe." I giggled as familiar arms wrapped around me, Xigbar pulled me into his lap on the couch in the Grey Area.  
"Hey yourself, hun." I relaxed to the grip, "What's up?"  
He smirked coyly at me, "Wanna make a baby, Kitten?"  
"If you really mean it, hun." I purred, already wet. It had been far to long since I was able to have sex.  
He picked me up and I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I've always loved it when a guy could carry me, it's a turn-on if you will.

He backed open my door and shut it the same way before we fell on to the bed.  
"Ready?" He asked, unzipping his coat.  
"Ready? I've been ready for so long it's killing me!" I cried, dramaticly tossing my head back before smirking at him playfully.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Well, forgive me for making you wait. Allow me to make it up to you."

* * *

lol a lovely cliffhanger~  
But by now you should all know that the sex will occur.

I thought about using Erin's idea of a threesome, but I wanted to do a suggestion from a while back.  
Lixca needed for karma to catch up, so I decided to make it possible to have a baby.

Although, I may complicate things...  
somehow...  
maybe...


End file.
